Irremediable Worlds
by WeLoveGb
Summary: Llegando el día más feliz para todo el mundo. Issei y sus nuevas 12 esposas estaban celebrando el día de su boda. La fiesta de aquella celebración provocó la alegría de todos el mundo y aquel hombre cumplió su sueño al final. Después de haber vencido hasta el ultimo de los villanos, una extraña asesina aparece para matarlo y justo cuando iba a hacerlo...Todo empieza de nuevo.
1. Prólogo

— **[MUNDOS IRREMEDIABLES]** —

 _El asesina del tiempo_

.

.

.

 **PARTE 00 – [PRÓLOGO]**

Se supone que cada historia tiene un comienzo y un final. Que todo gran cuento tiene que tener un punto y final.

Las grandes historias, las grandes personas que lograron completar sus objetivos y metas en su vida.

Después de pasar por mucho… Aquel día tan esperado.

— Con todo lo dicho y habiendo aceptado los votos matrimoniales… ¿Aceptan Hyoudo Issei como su esposo? — Hablo el joven Dulio tras hacer la gran pregunta.

— Acepto.

— Acepto.

— Acepto.

— Acepto.

— Acepto.

— Acepto.

— Acepto.

— Acepto.

— Acepto.

— Acepto.

— Acepto…

La voz de 11 hermosas chicas resonaron al unisonó tras la gran preguntas de sus vidas.

El momento más esperado por todos y en especial por aquel gran grupo de mujeres hermosas había llegado a su gran resolución.

— ¡VIVA! — Gritaron los invitados.

El día más feliz de todos.

— Ahora… Hyoudo Issei, puede besar a sus 11 esposas.

— ¡Voy primera!

— ¡Eso no es justo Rias-Onee-sama!... ¡La que va primera soy yo!

— Ara-Ara… Parece que no hemos aprendido nada aun después de todo.

— Cielos… Incluso tenemos que luchar para besar a nuestro querido esposo.

— Pareces satisfechas con todo esto. Siempre tan relajada como siempre, Xenovia.

— Pensé que esto sería algo más civilizado… ¡Me engañaron!

— NYA!... Es nuestra boda… Podemos hacer lo que queramos al fin y al cabo.

— Onee-sama tiene razón. Vivir o morir es el único camino que tenemos.

— ¡No exageres con eso! ¡Estamos en nuestra boda, no en plena jungla luchando por nuestras vidas!

— Siento que si me manto tengo al margen no llamaré la atención y de esa forma lograre arrebatarlo para mi sola… hehe!

— Wahh… Rossweisse sí que tiene un lado muy atrevido.

Algunas vistiendo un vestido blanco de bodas tradicional, otras vistiendo un vestido de novias japonesa y otras con atuendos más acordes a su cultura.

El día de la boda que todo el mundo esperaba por fin sucedió.

Desde cierto padres como el ángel caído, Barraquiel y como el padre de Rias y el padre de Ravel empezaron a derramar lágrimas por aquel emotivo día.

Incluso hermanos como el propio Arthur no pudieron aguantar el bello momento plasmado al frente de sus ojos.

— Más le vale hacerla feliz… Mi hermana siempre mereció lo mejor, porque si no*

— Y pensar que me daría vergüenza sentir esta emoción dentro de mí, pero viéndole a el … Por alguna razón me siento mejor ahora.

— Hombre… Pareces ser que lo has aceptado más que el propio Rey Demonio y el heredero del rey de los caballeros. — Dijo un sorprendido Sairoarg a Raiser.

— Pasaron muchas cosas y el tiempo me enseño algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Sairoarg tras ver la sonrisa brillante del joven fénix, quien por su lado no dejaba de demostrar alegría por aquel gran día para su hermana.

— Hyoudo Issei… Él es el hombre que puede cuidar a mi hermana y el único que puede hacerla feliz, eso lo ha demostrado con sus acciones.

— ¿Lo reconoces cómo tal fácilmente? — Pregunto sorprendido el joven y poderoso demonio.

— Negarlo sería como tapar el sol con un dedo. Si no fuera por él, estoy seguro que estos momentos felices jamás hubieran existido. Él es el héroe que Ravel siempre solo y el hombre que cambio al mundo para mejor.

Aquellas palabras mostraron al desnudo un corazón lleno de verdad y aceptación por algo que, posiblemente, su antiguo yo jamás hubiera aceptado por su gran orgullo.

A pesar de no decirlo abiertamente… El joven hijo de la familia fénix, Raiser también aceptaba por dentro que el conocer al chico llamado Hyoudo Issei lo cambio para siempre.

Aquel cambio lo hizo ver más allá de lo inimaginable de lo que era su mundo.

Ahora… Aquel chico lleno de orgullo y vanidad por fin desapareció; ahora solo era un joven demonio que aceptaba el valor de los demás sin importar su poder o raza, ahora él veía el mundo como algo mejor y no solo de forma lineal.

— ¡Todos acérquense para la foto grupal!

— ¡SI!

Aquel día… Todas las facciones, amigos y familia celebraron por la culminación de una bella historia de amor.

O al menos…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La felicidad es corta… Una simple ilusión de aquellos que no aceptan la dura realidad que los rodean y ven el mundo como una simple burbuja.

Eso lo aprendí duramente… Lo aprendí cuando mi último gramo de esperanza desaprecio tras ver la tristeza de mi mundo.

— ¿Mhmp?... Son las 12:00 del mediodía del…. ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡ESTE DÍA!

Los milagros no existen… Los rezos no sirven por aquellos que han matado la esperanza con su gran poder.

Mi vida… Mi vida era en lo único que podía sostenerme para tener una oportunidad. Si muero, entonces nada habría valido la pena.

— Ya veo. — Resonó la voz delicada de la muerte. — Así que este lugar es…

Cubierto con un casco oscuro y vistiendo un traje negro en todo su hermoso cuerpo. Con una larga cabellera dorada ondula hasta la cintura… Aquella mujer desconocida con voz seria…

— Una oportunidad… Sino lo mato ahora, todo habrá sido en vano.

Fue dispuesta a matar al mayor de los héroes en su única oportunidad.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La celebración continúo y todo el mundo estaba contento.

— Pensé que saludarías primero a nuestros padres como es la costumbre.

— Ni a ellos ni a mis otros hermanos los encuentro, además no puedo estar esperando debido a que aún tenemos que pasar por cada mesa de nuestras amistades para el correcto saludo.

— ¡Qué pesado!... — Contesto animoso el tercer hijo de la familia Fénix. — Ni bien han pasado más de 40 minutos de casado y el Sekiryuutei ni siquiera puede disfrutar su fiesta de bodas como debe de ser.

— No lo digas como si fuera una tarea pesada, después de todo acá están nuestros amigos y conocidos con quienes hemos luchado y compartido grandes momentos. — Contesto un emotivo Hyoudo Issei a su nuevo cuñado tras ver las sonrisas de todos.

— Me alegra escuchar eso…— Dijo Raiser levantando su copa de alcohol en su manos. — Espero que la hagas feliz.

— ¡Onii-sama!

— ¡Si! ¡La haré muy feliz!

— ¡C-Cariño!

En un momento inesperado… La joven esposa se sonrojo al sentir como su hermano y su esposo estaba atacándole con dulces y tiernas palabras.

Luego de beber la copa de Champanae en señal de buenos deseos.

— Oí que nuestros padres arreglaron un nuevo matrimonio para ti Onii-sama.

— Si. — Contesto un tranquilo Raiser. — Aquella mujer proviene de la casa Barbatos y, al parecer nuestros padres están contentos con la unión entre nosotros.

— ¿Duque Barbatos?... Ah… ¡Ya me acorde! ¿Acaso será?...

— Shhh!... Se supone que eso todavía es secreto.

— No tienes que avergonzarte, después de todo yo la aprueba.

— Sí que eres fácil de convencer… No dudaste ni un segundo en ello.

— ¿A-Acaso no te parece bien? — Pregunto confundida su pequeña hermana Ravel. — He oído que la hereda del Clan Barbatos es una de las mujeres más bellas del inframundo y posiblemente, la belleza de oscura profunda.

— Lo sé, pero aun así… ¿Acaso ella no es mayor que yo por un par de años?

— ¿Te molesta que sea mayor que tú?

— No… No es eso, sino qué…

La mente de Raiser entonces comenzó a divagar muchas cosas en tan solo unos segundos. A pesar de todo lo que él pudo haber dicho en aquel momento a su hermana menor, las únicas palabras adecuadas que podía decir solo eran simplemente la verdad.

— No la conozco y no creo que un chico como yo le pueda hacer feliz.

— …¡Onii-sama!

El rostro de Raiser mostro algo melancólico tras aquellas duras palabras que se había dicho así mismo.

Hacerla feliz… A diferencia de hace mucho tiempo.

El momento donde fue golpeado y derrotado por hacer llorar a una mujer sin duda lo marco para siempre.

Rias Gremory… El nombre de su antigua prometida quedo marcado en su corazón tras verla feliz en su día especial, el verla así y pensar aquellos días en donde aquella sonrisa se perdió por su gran egoísmo.

Si no fuera por aquel chico que levanto su puño contra él, tal vez ahora él nunca hubiera sentido aquella empatía que ahora mismo podía gozar.

Sentimientos gratos y agradables.

Por esa misma razón sonrió al ver a su hermana felizmente casada con aquel héroe que los salvo a todos.

A pesar de no decirlo en palabras… Raiser Fénix estaba completamente agradecido por haber conocido a Hyoudo Issei.

— Ve con tu marido, sino las demás te van a ganar al momento de cortar el pastel.

Empujando a su hermana al camino de la felicidad... Raiser solo quería gozar ahora del momento tan hermoso que estaba viviendo ahora.

El presente… Eso lo único que tenía que preocuparse ahora.

Y por eso…

 **[FLARE STORM]**

Un gran poder apareció.

— ¿Pero qué esta?

— ¡Hyoudo Issei!

Una figura esbelta apareció de la nada en plena fiesta y grito el nombre del héroe de todos con mucha fieresa.

Creando un tornado de fuego… En el centro estaba una desconocida de cabello dorado con un rostro oculto por un casco negro.

— ¡Q-Qué poder! ¡Esto… Esto es esencia demoniaca!

— ¿Un demonio? ¿Por qué un demonio poderoso acaba de aparecer ahora?

Todo el mundo quedo en shock tras sentir aquel poder… No era débil, era un poder muy grande y aterrador, pero lo más perturbador de todo eso… Era que nadie conocía aquel poder de aquel demonio desconocido.

— Sekiryuutei… Ni siquiera tú serás capaz de soportar esto.

— ¿Un pistola?... ¡U-Un momento!

— ¡Todos! ¡A detenerla a cualquier costo!

Amigos, familia e incluso sus propias esposas comenzaron a actuar en contra la intrusa, pero esta no parecía inmutarse tras ellos… No parecía temerles.

 **BOOOMMM!**

El arma fue usada y la bala anormal paso como si nada delante de todos ellos sin ser vista a los ojos de los demás.

— ¡Imposible!... ¿Cómo es qué…?

— No voy a fallar… Mi objetivo es Hyoudo Issei.

— ¡No te lo voy a permitir!

Todo el mundo quedo sorprendido ante aquel arma invisible, no había forma de defenderse de aquella extraña arma… Incluso el Sekiryutei no sabía cómo reaccionar o sentir.

Todo paso muy rápido… Era imposible detener esa arma, era imposible pararla a cualquier costo.

— Arggggggggghhhhhh!

Un grito de dolor se escuchó en todo el salón.

Herido y cayendo de espaldas en el suelo por el gran poder de aquella arma.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El arma no podía ser detenida, tampoco podía ser defendida… Aquella arma estaba dirigiéndose exclusivamente al chico llamado Hyoudo Issei, entonces… Entonces…

— ¿P-Por qué?... — Dijo en shock el Sekiryuutei.

— Arghhh!... R-Rayos… Esto si duele.

Entonces la única forma de poder salvarle la vida al Sekiryuutei era protegiéndolo usando su propio cuerpo.

Al menos así…

— ¡Onii-sama!...

— ¡Raiser!...

— N-No puedo regenerarme… Garrhhh!

Aquel día tan especial y lleno de alegría… Ahora mismo…

— ¡No!... ¡Maldición!

— ¡No dejen que escape! ¡No dejen que se escape!

Aquel asesino tras ver que su plan fallo… No dudo en huir a toda velocidad mientras era perseguida por un grupo furioso de poderosos seres.

— Pe-Perdón por arruinarte esto…

— ¡No… Onii-sama!... ¡No puedes!...

Aquella alegría cambio rápidamente a un rostro de gran tristeza por parte de Ravel. El shock que golpeo el corazón de Issei tras no poder hacer nada.

— Las lágrimas del fénix no sirve, eso significa que ni el poder de Asia servirá tampoco… ¿Qué clase de poder uso? — Dijo muy frustrada Rias.

El fuego de cuerpo de Raiser comenzaba apagarse y su rostro mostró un calma a pesar de sentir por primera vez la sensación de la muerte.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me salvaste? — Dijo muy triste el chico de cabello castaño.

— Gaaahh!... Idiota. — Hablo con dolor Raiser. — Una vez casi te mueres, Rias y Ravel se pusieron muy tristes… ¿A…Acaso querías repetir eso otra vez?... Grrrr!

— …

Aquellas palabras dejaron en asombro Issei por escuchar tal sinceridad por parte de su nuevo cuñado.

— Y-Yo soy inmortal… Y-Ya deberías saberlo… No hay nada que pueda matar-… ARRRFGGG!

— ¡RAISER!

La voz cadente llego a su fin… Su gran fuego que quemaba todo a su paso por fin se apagó.

Un día que se supone que iba a ser uno de los más felices del mundo… Ahora mismo se había convertido en uno de los más tristes.

Ese día… Los ojos de Raiser Fénix se cerraron para no volverse a abrir nunca más.

* * *

.

O

.

* * *

Muchos años en un futuro distante.

El mundo entero había cambiado con la muerte de más grande los héroes.

Ahora mismo… Su era había acabado, pero su legado.

— Así que una maldita logro escapar de nosotros y escapo al futuro.

— P-Pero… Mi señor!

— Muerte de una vez.

— GYAAAAHHHH!

Tras un soplido del fuego más poderoso que existe y bañado con un gran grito de dolor de clemencia.

— Sí que no tienes paciencia… ¿Verdad hermano?

— Aquellos que me sirven no fallan nunca. La muerte ni siquiera es suficiente para enmendar su gran error a su Emperador.

— Eso quiere decir que tendremos que actuar personalmente… Excelente, ha pasado tiendo desde que mi Durandal no ha probado sangre.

— Tú no iras idiota…— Dijo molesta una de los emperadores. — Eres un cabeza hueca, si vas lo vas a arruinar todo… Esto déjamelo a mí, yo, él Dragón Noble.

— La hija de mamá Asia… Sí que te has vuelto diferente a nuestra querida madre.

— Solo sigo mi papel como Dragón Lord… Así que ahora me voy a perseguir a esa idiota que intenta acabar con nuestro reinado.

Los Dragón Lord… El grupo de hijos del legendario Hyoudo Issei que lo han traicionado y asesinado con sus propias manos.

La verdadera historia estaba por comenzar…. Y una de las más temibles dragonas acabada de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **PARTE 00 – [El hombre que busca el mundo feliz]**

Tras sentir que su vida había acabado… Algo muy extraño paso.

— …¡Waahhh!

Asustado y sintiendo un gran susto en todo su cuerpo en forma de sudor.

— ¿Q-Qué diablos?... Argghh!

El joven demonio llamado Raiser se despertar abruptamente de su elegante cama y…

— Me duele… Pero…

Algo no andaba bien y mucho sentía que todo estaba bien. Un sentimiento extraño a aterrador paso por su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué tengo yo esta marca en mi cuerpo?... Además, ¿Qué significa esto?

Confundido y sin poder recordar muy bien lo que paso en sus últimos momento de vida. El joven demonio de la casa Fénix.

— ¡Onii-sama! ¡Onii-sama!...

— ¿E-Eh esa voz es?...

— ¡Onii-sama dormilón!

— ¿Ravel?

El susto en su rostro marco la gran sorpresa de que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

— ¿Onii-sama, por qué me vez así?... ¿Acaso tengo algo en mi rostro?

— No… No es eso, pero…— Dijo completamente atónito. — P-Pero… ¿No se supone que deberías estar usando un vestido de novias?

— ¿Ah?!

El rostro de su pequeña hermana era clara de señal de que aquel joven demonio estaba aun medio dormido.

Sintiendo un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo y pensado siempre en los actos de su hermano.

— ¿Vestido de novias?... ¿Acaso eso es otro de tus raros fetiches? ¡Ni creas que voy a usar eso! — Dijo Ravel abrazándose a sí misma.

— No… No es eso…

— ¿Qué cosas habrás soñado conmigo de nuevo?... Acepto que soy tú linda alfil, pero eso no quiere decir que he aceptado todas tus ordenes desvergonzadas.

— Te alabas mucho a ti misma… ¿Desde cuándo tiene un ego así de grande?... Fuaa!... E-Espera… ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que mencionaste?

— Despierta de una vez. No podemos perder más el tiempo, las demás ya están listas para partir ahora el mundo humano.

— …

El silencio abrumo los labios de Raiser tras no comprender lo que estaba diciendo Ravel ahora… Mucho podía entender nada en ese momento.

¿Su sierva?... Era imposible… Ella había dejado de ser su sierva hace mucho tiempo desde aquel día.

Ravel se fue de su habitación para preparar la visita al mundo humano e ignoro a un confundido Raiser, que, a pesar de ese pequeño dolor en su cuerpo, él se puso de pie y usando su cabeza de demonio de sangre pura.

Lo primero que hizo fue aclarar sus dudas.

— ¿El mundo humano?... ¿Por qué siento una clase de deja vú en esto?...

Rascandose la cabeza y cogiendo su reloj de mesa para ver la hora y el día… Un gran susto lo hizo temblar del pavor.

— ¡Q-Qué!

Algo inimaginable paso y el simplemente no lo podía creer.

— ¡Esto tiene que ser un error!... ¡No puede ser!

Negándose a creerlo y sobretodo asimilarlo como algo tan simple, incluso para el demonio inmortal y profesional como él… Esta situación.

— Este día… ¡Este día no fue Raiting Game que tuve contra Rias!

Fue sin duda el gran shock de su vida… Por alguna razón desconocida… Raiser Fénix había terminado en el mismo día que juro nunca más recordar por aquellos malos momentos.

Ese día… Aquel día que vio por primera vez un Hyoudo Issei derrotado y las lagrimas de tristeza de Rias Gremory.

— ¿Qué clase broma es esta?

Sin duda… Algo malo había pasado.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

En esa misma época.

Tras escapar del grupo furioso de seres anormales a punto de matarla.

— Las células del tiempo me han traído a esta época. ¿Por me trajeron más atrás en el tiempo?

La asesina de cabello dorado estaba confundida.

— Algo paso… Es como si el poder del tiempo me haya traído a esta época siguiendo algo. ¿Ah?... Brilla… Mi arma estaba brillando.

Incluso para aquella mujer…. Esto era algo nuevo.

— Siento como si mi **SALVADORA** me estuviera guiando a algún lugar…. Mhmm… Ya veo, así quieres que te use en esta época también. Entonces…

Poniéndose de pie y lista para todo.

— No me importa… De hecho me convine estar acá. Esta época es donde Hyoudo Issei es más vulnerable que nunca, así que no creo tener problemas.

La hermosa asesina de ropa oscura se puso en marcha a cumplir su misión.

A pesar de todo… Los misterios de aquella chica aun eran muy camino oscuro y sin luz, que poco a poco se irán alumbrando.

El día que todo cambio… Estaba comenzado.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Gracias por leer hasta acá.

Espero que les guste este prólogo…. Sinceramente tuve esta ida hace mucho, pero no sabía si publicarla o no, sobretodo porque tuve la idea de tener a Raiser como protagonista.

Si se pregunta del ¿Por qué?, pues simplemente se me hizo un mejor personaje o de los pocos personajes de la novela que ha tenido un verdadero desarrollo y cambio como tal, de pasar a ser el primer enemigo odiado por todos a incluso volverse amigo de Issei y demostrar que no era mal chico, sino que era alguien engreído que necesitaba unos buenos golpes.

Esta historia se centra más en los sucesos más importantes de la novela… Así que no habrá mucho que alargar (Si es que quieres continuar leyendo a historia).

Otra cosa importante… Este Raiser es el que cambio de personalidad a ser mejor persona, así que no piensen que esto será una forma de robarle el Harem a Issei (Incluso dejo en claro que el admite que Ravel y Rias son felices al lado de Issei), así que no esperen nada de eso… Por favor, soy WeloveGb no soy tan simple …:v

Ahora sobre los enemigos… Me gustó la idea de que sean los hijos de Issei, al menos así la escala de poder bajara un poco, pero eso no quiere decir que sea fácil y demás es lógico. Un ser todopoderoso en el futuro, la única forma que podría ser derrotado sería por personas que lo conozcan muy bien…. Ya se explicará muy bien más adelante del como lo mataron, pero resumiendo sería… Que sus hijos lo mataron aprovechando una oportunidad.

Sin más que decir… Espero que les hay gustado este prólogo… Nos vemos en Defense Memories que el siguiente que voy a publicar.


	2. El fuego eterno y la asesina del futuro

Después de mucho tiempo... Al fin decido continuar esta historia, espero que les guste y también espero que lean la parte final que escribí en las notas.

Sin más... Espero que les guste este capitulo.

* * *

– **[EL DEMONIO DEL FUEGO ETERNO Y LA ASESINA DEL NUEVO MUNDO] –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PARTE 01 – [LA TIMEBREAKER]**

...La resplandeciente luz de un nuevo día abrió una vez más a aquel día inolvidable para cierto chico que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

Se supone que él estaba a punto de morir y cuando cerró los ojos… ¡PUM!

— No lo entiendo…

Mirando como estúpido el suelo del baño.

Adolorido en cierta parte del cuerpo donde una horrible herida desfiguro su carne y le hizo sentir un horrible dolo jamás pensado.

Ahora mismo, mientras tomaba un baño de agua fría para poder pensar adecuadamente, este coloco su mano en aquel lugar donde fue herido y sintiendo el esa horrible sensación a pesar de esta completamente ileso.

— Me duele, pero no hay nada… ¿Qué diablos significa esto?

Sus pensamientos de su cabeza no lo dejaban tranquilo ni por un momento…Algo… Algo así no pudo pasar de la nada… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle esto ahora?

Había varias preguntas… Pero no había nadie quien le pudiera responder.

Confuso y muy molesto… De esa manera estaba el corazón del joven demonio noble de cabello rubio y mirada muy seria, que lo único que quería era saber la verdad de todo esto.

Aquella mañana… Aquel día tan significativo para él…

— ¡Maldita sea!

Iba a comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Los arreglos habían terminado como de costumbre, nada nuevo había pasado.

Desde que desperté, todo ha sido igual a lo que recuerdo de aquel día en donde tuve mi primer encuentro contra Rias y sus siervos.

Desde el desayuno… Hasta el mismo plan de batalla que había hecho aquella vez.

Incluso el actuar de mis siervos y de mi pequeña hermana era lo mismo de aquel día.

Y ahora, estábamos a pocos minutos de ir al mundo humano.

…" _Pensé que solo era idea mía, pero no… Todo esto real y por alguna razón no nada bien por todo esto_ ".

No voy a negar que siento un nuevo sentimiento dentro mí, mis manos quieren sudar y siento que puedo vomitar toda mi comida de la mañana si algo más me produce tales este malestar.

— ¿Raiser-sama se encuentra bien?...

— N-No te preocupes por mí, Yubelluna-san… Solo estoy un poco mareado.

— ¿Q-Qué?... ¿Acaso le diste un honorifico a tu reina? — Respondió muy sorprendida Ravel a ello.

— Raiser-sama…— Incluso mi reina expreso lo mismo que Ravel.

No solo mi reina me miro raro en ese momento, sino toda mi nobleza entero tuvo la misma expresión sus rostros por aquella acción mía.

Pareciera que todo el mundo se detuvo por un momento.

Al inicio no lo entendí, pero luego recordé que yo no usaba honoríficos con ellas sino hasta mucho tiempo después.

— Realmente debes estar tan mal como para ser amable ahora.

Ravel me miro y cruzo sus brazos en señal de preocupación a mí… Coloco su mano en mi frente para ver si estaba enfermo o no.

No sabía si enojarme con ella por eso… ¿Acaso realmente era tan extraño en mí hacer algo así?

— No pareces tener nada, pero tu rostro pálido muestra todo lo contrario Onii-sama.

— Solo siento mareo… No estoy enfermo.

A pesar de aquella reacción nada normal en mí. Mi nobleza me miro de manera extraña y no sabía que cosa responder a ello sin esperar nada bueno a todo esto.

Después de todo… No sé que hacer ahora… Todo esto me estaba causando dolor de cabeza debido a que no entendía nada de nada.

Todo esto… Todo esto… ¿Por qué estaba pasando justamente a mí?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Luego de reponerme un poco de mis ganas de vomitar.

Todos al final llegamos al mundo humano, o para ser más específico… Llegamos a esta escuela.

— La academia Kouh…

— La batalla está por dar inicio. Cada uno de los grupos empiece a alistarse para la batalla entre clanes y respete la reglas del juego. Yo, Sona Sitri, será quien los observara durante todo el Rainting Games.

Ahora mismo muchas cosas empezaron a ponderarse de mi mente. Recuerdos y más recuerdos que no tenían control alguno me empezaron a molestar como moscas pegándose a mí como si fuera una clase de basura.

Un sentimiento nada grato y tampoco nada bueno sabiendo del porque siento esto.

No había duda alguna tras pensar en lo que era… Este sentimiento amargo y molesto era culpa.

— No te saldrás con la tuya esta vez. Yo, Rias Gremory, te derrotare y pondré fin a este compromiso.

— ¿Rias?...

Te vi y simplemente no pude creerlo.

Realmente no tenía palabras para responder a eso… Aquella vez solo te mire sonriendo como alguien soberbio y respondí que tu lucha era en vano… Tu siendo una novata y yo un profesional en esto, la derrota era tú una opción.

Pero ahora… Ahora que comprendo el significado de aquella pelea…

A diferencia de aquella vez…

— E-Espera, ¡Rias!...

— ¿Ahm?...

—…E-Escúchame…

¡Mierda!... Ni siquiera puedo verte directamente a los ojos mientras pienso como sufriste por culpa mía.

Las palabras y todo lo que tenía que decir… Esto es difícil, pero si ahora tengo la oportunidad de remedir esto.

No quiero… No quiero esta pelea… No quiero que nada de esto paso de nuevo.

— Escúchame… Tengo algo que…

—… ¿Onii-sama?... ¡Ya se hace tarde!

— ¡Un momento Ravel!... ¡Yo solo quiero decirle!...

— Si… Si lo sé. — Me respondió Ravel con muchas energías mientras robaba las palabras de mi boca.

En ese momento Ravel se aferró a mi brazo y con una mirada desafiante que yo no conocía.

— Tu esfuerzo será en vano Rias Gremory. Todo tú equipo caerá ante el poder del poderoso y orgullo Clan Fénix, ¿No es verdad Onii-sama?

— ¿¡Eso era lo que tenías que decirme!?

Por supuesto que no… ¡Eso no era lo que yo quería decir! ¡MIERDA!

Ahora mismo el rostro de Rias mostraba mucha ira y cólera ante mí. Su aura mostro cólera y deseos de matar por pensar que me estaba burlando de ella.

¿Por qué esta vez lo siento de manera más amenazante que antes?

— Tú serás el que pierda ante mis pies… Raiser.

— ¡No, esper-! ¡E-Eso!...

Ella me deja con las palabras en la boca sin escucharme para nada… ¡Maldita sea mi oportunidad!

— Déjala Onii-sama, luego de que pierda ella va a conocer su lugar.

¡Maldita sea Ravel!... ¡Me había olvidado lo impulsiva y competitiva que eres cuando se trata de estas cosas!... ¡Realmente lamento hacerte mi alfil ahora!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

No puede ser… No puede ser que realmente este pasando todo esto exactamente igual a lo que paso.

El Raiting Games había empezado ya hace un buen tiempo y todo estaba pasando de manera real ante mí.

Mi equipo y el equipo de Rias estaban batallando como aquella vez.

— Maldita sea… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Soy el único con deseos de parar esto, pero no es como si pudiera hacerlo tan fácilmente ahora que todos están peleando.

Ahora mismo estoy en el mismo sitio que aquella vez. Observando todo desde el techo de este edificio mientras veo la batalla entre siervos delante de mí.

Yo… Yo sinceramente no quiero esto…

— Perdí mi oportunidad por culpa de Ravel… ¡Mierda!

Ahora mismo es casi imposible hacer algo y eso me está frustrando demasiado.

Si intento ir y hablar con Rias de nuevo, no cabe de duda que todos sus siervos me van a impedir el paso para acercarme, sin contar que Ravel pueda intervenir de nuevo en esto.

Eso también para mi… Mi equipo ahora estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas y no creo que entiendan mis motivos ahora para detener esta batalla innecesaria, sin echar todo sus esfuerzos a la basura.

Tampoco es que sea tan fácil como yo creí al inicio… Recuerdo que esta batalla tuvo un permiso especial por parte del Rey Demonio… Lamentablemente esto tiene que tener un ganador, pues de lo contrario…

— Al fin te alcanzamos.

— ¿Mhm…? ¿Rias?...

— Arreglemos las como las cabezas de nuestros clanes.

En ese instante fue interrumpido sin percatarme de su presencia.

Mierda… Ella sigue furiosa y su mirada de cólera sin duda era igual o peor a aquella vez.

No me siento cómodo, pero ahora que esta acá…

— Perfecto… R-Rias, lo que y-yo!

 **POOOMMM!**

Un gran poder hace explotar mi cara sin piedad alguna. Mi lengua y boca fue destruida sin piedad.

Las palabras se quedaron estancadas dentro de mi boca. No tuve un segundo ni oportunidad para nada.

Pero…

 **POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM!**

Muchos y muchos de esos ataques comenzaron a atacarme sin descanso alguno.

Esto… Esto es el poder de la destrucción de Rias, pero no… Esta vez la siento con mayor fuerza.

— Perder no es opción, ni mucho menos contra alguien como tú… ¡No lo permitiré!

Las palabras de Rias demostraban un gran y horrible resentimiento, ¿Tanto me llego a odiar y de esta manera?... Por esa razón siento esto como una forma de desquitarse de mí.

Rias seguía atacándome sin descanso durante un rato, aunque esto era sin duda algo inútil debido a mi inmortalidad, recuerdo que aquella vez uso el mismo plan de ahora.

Detenerme mientras el resto de su equipo intentaba eliminar a la mayor parte de mi nobleza.

En esa época yo tenía la fuerza suficiente como para derrotarlos a todos sin problema alguno, pero aquella vez quise demostrar mi superioridad como alguien experto en estos juegos y por ello deje que todo siguiera su curso como debería de ser, demostrar que no podían hacer nada.

Decidí seguir el juego a Rias… Y aunque su plan era buena idea, su equipo no estaba completamente apto para hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

Ellos eran novatos al fin y al cabo…

— "La Reina del Clan Gremory – Eliminada"

— "El caballero del Clan Fénix – Eliminada"

— "La Torre del Clan Fénix – Eliminada"

— "La Torre del Clan Gremory – Eliminada"

— …

Poco a poco comenzaron a ser eliminados como aquella vez.

Las primeras en caer fueron mis piezas de torres y un alfil, luego de eso mis peones y mis caballeros también fueron eliminadas… Al final, solo mi reina, Ravel y yo quedábamos al final del juego.

También fue casi igual con Rias… Su equipo también tuvo casi una suerte igual que yo debido a que solo tenía tres piezas disponibles a su merced.

— ¿Oh, vamos?... ¿No me vas a dejar hablar?...

— Estas hablando ahora…

— ¡No me refiera a esto!... ¡Sino de manera menos violenta!

Esto era completamente inútil. Ella realmente estaba muy enfadada conmigo como para darme una oportunidad de acabar todo esto de una vez.

Cada vez que puede… Ella intenta arrancarme la cabeza con su poder de la destrucción como señal de querer verme muerto a toda costa.

Era inútil, la única forma de querer hacer algo y detener esto de una vez… Era luchando contra ella.

A pesar de que yo no quiero esto, esa era la única manera para poder hablar con alguien tan caprichosa como ella.

—… ¡BOOST!

— ¿Ese sonido?...

— He venido a cumplir mi promesa, Buchou… ¡Yo!... ¡Yo le voy a patear el trasero a este estúpido!

¿Estúpido?... No sé porque, pero ahora que escucho eso de ti… Eso no se siente nada bien.

Mi corazón duele.

Pero… Hyoudo Issei… Antes de que esto pudiera tener un rumbo distinto, tú apareces… Eso significa…

— N-No… E-Espera un-

— No voy a dejar que te quedes con Boucho… ¡Eso nunca!

Yo no quiero pelear… Realmente no deseo pelear ni mucho menos contra ti Hyoudo Issei.

Mis puños no quieren hacer daño a nadie… No quiero pelear de nuevo ahora.

 **PUUMM!**

— Grkk*

Recibo un puñetazo en toda mi cara y siento también el calor de tu cólera de aquella vez.

Mi cuerpo no reacciona ni siquiera para protegerse, no se mueve aun sabiendo que será herido de manera grave por todos estos golpes. Lo único que hace es estar de pie mientras resiste todos tus golpes de ira a mí.

Lo prometí… Lo prometí que no volvería hacer mal a nadie cercano a mí, pero…

— Ise-san lo está golpeando, pero…

— ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Por qué él se está dejando hacer eso?...

Puedo ver como Rias y su sierva llamada Asia hablan, pero no logro escuchar nada por los golpes que me hacían estremecer toda la cabeza.

Los golpes de Hyoudo Issei tiene una potencia fuerte, a pesar de que en esta época él era muy débil, la habilidad de su Sacred Gear hace que su fuerza se multiplique y por ello…

…¡BOOST!

 **PUUUMMM!**

Un golpe lleno de pura ira y sin compasión me derriba al suelo mientras escupo sangre.

Estoy muy golpeado, pero también…

—… _ **Pursh**_ *… E-Eres fuerte…

— ¿Q-Qué?...

También en cierta parte estoy algo satisfecho por esto.

— E-Espero que con esto puedas calmar un poco tú ira hacia a mi… Hyoudo Issei.

No estoy seguro de lo que sintieron o de lo que pasaron por culpa mía aquella vez, pero ahora… Me siento un poco mejor por esto.

Realmente me odiabas mucho.

— ¿Dé qué cosas hablas?... — Me respondiste de manera agresiva. — ¿Crees que esto es toda mi ira?... ¡Aquel que haga llorar a Buchou no tiene perdón! ¡Lo que le hiciste sentir no es nada comparado a lo que te voy hacer!...

— ¡ISE!

El booster gear comienza a brillar y a emitir toda su fuerza desde aquella gema… El piensa golpearme más y con más fuerza.

El alzo su puño con toda la fuerza acumulado en aquel brillo verde mientras cuenta el tiempo del impacto de su puño a mi rostro.

Vaya… Al parecer no voy a poder terminar esto de buena manera, pero si lo pienso bien…

Creo que perder esta pelea… Era sin duda….

— "La Reina del Clan fénix – Eliminada."

— ¡NYAHHH!

— ¿Q-Qué?...

 **PUUUUUUUUUUMMMM!**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Un grito desgarrador se hizo sonar a gran fuerza.

— ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Por qué ha aparecido una nueva energía demoniaca?...

— Esto es extraño. — Respondió Sona Sitri con el peor de los presentimientos. — Esta energía demoniaca es poderosa, pero también es desconocida… ¿Quién se ha atrevido a intervenir en esto?

Las dudas del clan Sitri aumentaron frente a aquel acto inesperado y nada sutil

Algo malo había pasado… O mejor dicho, al muy malo estaba por suceder y no tenían idea de cómo lidiar ante tal hecho.

Por esa misma razón…

— Vamos todos de una vez.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ese grito… Es grito de desgarrador, ¿Acaso fue?...

— ¿Pero qué?...

— No puede ser… Ese golpe que iba a usar Ise tenía la potencia suficiente como destruir un edificio de grande, pero Rasier… ¡Raiser lo detuvo con una sola mano!...

No puede ser… Algo malo está pasando y yo…

Yo no puedo…

— Hyoudo Issei… Por favor, protege a Rias.

— ¿Q-Qué?...

—…

El dolor de aquella vez vuelve con fuerza.

Mi cuerpo siente como mi carne ese dolor como si fuera un estigma. Una herida que sangrara y sangrara sin cerrarse nunca.

A pesar de que soy inmortal… Yo…

— ¡E-Espera! ¡Raiser porqué!

Tengo la sensación de estar ahora cerca de las puertas de la muerte.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El Raiting Games había sido interrumpido.

— L-Lo… Lo siento mucho… No pude protegerla.

— ¡YUBELLUNA!

— "Reina del Clan Fénix – Eliminada."

Algo espantoso había ocurrido y la hija de la familia Fénix había experimentado ese suceso siendo solo alguien con mala suerte.

Alguien que estuvo en lugar y momento equivocado por culpa de un momento en que todo empezó.

El sonido metálico de aquellos pasos la hacía estremecer.

Una figura oscura enmascarada, cubierta de una armadura oscura que cubría todo su cuerpo aparecido delante de ella mientras portaba una pistola plateada en su mano derecha.

Una largaba cabellera rubia hasta su cintura y con un gran poder demoniaco.

— ¿Q-Quien… Quien eres tú?... — Pregunto muy asustada Ravel al ver aquella figura que mostraba mucha hostilidad.

— Uhmm… Así que tú eres Ravel Fénix.

— ¿Q-Qué?... ¿Cómo es qué?...

— Fuiste la hija de la familia fénix, pero también…

— ¿…?

 **[ESTILO 01 – SALVADORA MODO ASALTO]**

Mientras una confundida Ravel no lograba entender lo que aquella mujer le decía.

Aquella arma comenzó a transformase de una pistola plateada a una lanza de punta de plata por alguna razón extraña.

— También eres una de las responsables de que el mundo sea una total basura…

 **[DETELLO PURIFICADOR DE ALMAS]**

Aquella poderosa arma apunta a Ravel y de ella una luz sale como si fuera una bala a toda velocidad.

Un rayo de luz veloz que…

— ¡NYAAAA!

Golpea y traspasa el hombro de Ravel que cae al suelo y le hace sentir un horrible dolor como nunca antes había sentido la hija de la familia Fénix.

— Es inútil que tu regeneración te ayude…— Hablo la asesina de traje oscuro. — Mi **SALVADORA** en esta forma tiene la habilidad de usar poder sagrado, a pesar de que seas inmortal… El poder sagrado sigue siendo tan letal que, ni siquiera el cuerpo de un Fénix es capaz de soportar.

— M-Me duele… Me duele… M-Me duele mucho… ¡O-Onii-sama! ¡Onii-sama sálvame!...

Las lágrimas de dolor y aquel grito de ayuda era realmente prueba de que estaba realmente asustada.

Su cuerpo no podía regenerarse con la misma rapidez de antes y al hacerlo el dolor aumentaba más y más.

Aquella asesina desconocida levanto su arma de plata lista para matar de una vez por todas.

A pesar de que esa no era su misión o motivo para ello, su objetivo era matar al chico llamado Hyoudo Issei, pero en ese momento algunos sentimientos internos la comenzaron a dominar desde el fondo de su corazón al recordar muchas cosas.

— No es nada personal, pero… — Hablo con un todo frío la asesina de cabello dorado. — Si por alguna razón muero, al menos los demás tendrán un problema menos… ¡Ahora sí, muere!

Con la intención de destruir el corazón con su lanza sagrada.

Aquella asesina, sin pestañear, estaba a punto de lanzar un rayo sagrado en contra de Ravel para matarla…

— ¡ONII-SAMAAAAAAAA!

— **[DESTELLO PURIFICADOR DE – –]**

— ¡NO LO HARÁS!

 **POOOMMM!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **POOOMMM!**

Aquel rayo de luz salió disparado de la lanza, pero aquella luz no toco ni de cerca de una lastimada Ravel.

El rayo de luz fue completamente desviado por un segundo.

Una figura masculina apareció y se lanzó contra la figura asesina, aquel cuerpo de fuego golpeo a la asesina y se plantó delante de ella con mucha fuerza.

— Maldito…

— Eso debería decirlo yo…No creas que esto lo dejará pasar como aquella vez.

— ¿A-Aquella vez?... ¡Imposible!

La situación parecía una gran broma jamás pensada.

Todos los pensamientos de su cabeza ahora se habían aclarado… Aquella duda que tenía dentro de su cabeza se aclaró.

Era ella… Era la misma mujer que casi lo mata y que ahora está en su delante como si fuera una clase de pesadilla realista.

Vestida con las mismas ropas y mostrando esa aura demoniaca de antes…

— ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡Por qué tú!...

Aquella demonio intento apuñalar a Raiser de manera sorpresiva, pero aquellos ataques mostraron algo de temor y poca fuerza débiles.

La impresión de ese momento la dejo sin mucha fuerza y realmente confusa.

— ¿Cómo me puedes recordar?... ¡Se supone que esto es el pasado!

— ¡Ya entiendo!... ¡Así que la culpa de todo esto era gracias a ti! ¡Ahora me las vas a pagar!

Raiser lanzo su poder fuego contra la asesina para lastimarla, bolas de fuego de gran potencia una tras otras.

Los ataque tenían el calor suficiente como para quemar un cuerpo con la resistencia humano en su totalidad.

Volverla solo cenizas… Él la quería matar.

Pero al intentar vencer de esa forma aquella asesina.

— ¿Pero qué rayos?...

— Shihi!... Es inútil. — Hablo de forma burla la asesina de melena dorada. — Mi traje tiene la resistencia de aguantar, incluso el fuego del mismo sol… ¿Acaso crees que tú me vas a quemar?

Todos sus ataques de fuego rebotaron en aquel traje y la asesina parecía estar sin daño alguno.

Era intocable… Raiser pensó que era una especie de broma el tener a alguien con una defensa como la de ella.

Intento hacer algunos ataques mágicos usando su poder demoniaco, pero de la misma forma… Aquel traje que usaba la asesina le hacía completamente invencible.

Nada de lo que usaba servía para hacerle daño y ella simplemente se lo tomaba como un simple juego de niños.

Raiser también pensó en usar técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sabiendo la desventaja que era pelear contra una arma sagrada en su contra…

— Me sorprende que aun, siendo herido por las células del tiempo, estés sano y salvo… Eso no debió suceder.

— ¿Qué dices? — Pregunto muy sorprendido ante aquella revelación. — Entonces tú…

— No importa nada de esto. — Contesto la asesina. — Ahora que estoy en esta época, matar a Hyoudo Issei será tan fácil. Asi qué… ¡No te entrometas!

— ¡Maldita sea!... ¡Por la felicidad de todos! ¡Eso no te lo voy a permitir!

Arriesgando su vida para hacerle frente a aquella asesina.

Raiser se lanza como último recurso ante ella de manera desesperada de poder detenerla.

Sin un plan o sin un método efecto para poder salir victorioso de esta confrontación.

— ¡Te atravesare con mi SALVADORA!

La asesina preparo su lanza para matar… Y cuanto sintió lo cerca que estaba su enemigo a su lado.

Aquella lanza brillo sacando su aura sagrada y cuando todo esta por terminar…

— ¡ONII-SAMA!...

 **CRUASH! FLOOP!**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La sangre comenzó a caer en grandes cantidades como si fuera un río caudaloso de color rojo.

Una gran cantidad creo una charco rojo de dolor.

— Grkk…

— ¡Muerte!...

— ¡Arghhhh!

Aquella lanza con poder sagrado había atravesado el estómago de Raiser.

La lanza se había pintado de rojo con la sangre del demonio inmortal. Aquella arma de color de plata, ahora mismo brillaba un tenue rojo de muerte.

La asesina… Quien no parecía estar tener remordimiento alguno.

— Lamento quitarte la vida, pero no puedo permitir que nadie interfiera en mi misión… No me importa cuántas vidas tengan que ser sacrificas, al final yo cumpliré mi misión.

El deseo de la asesina era aún algo misterioso, pero su determinación realmente era admirable a pesar de ser una villana.

Raiser había sido derrotado y su muerte está siendo próxima.

Aquella arma con poder sagrado lo estaba matando lentamente. Ese poder estaba contaminando su cuerpo como si fuera veneno mortal.

Al final de cuentas…

— ¡O-ONII-SAMA!... ¡N-NO! ¡DESPIERTA… ONII-SAMA!

— No te preocupes… Tú también te-… ¿A-Ah?... ¿Por qué no?...

La voz de Ravel mostro un desgarrador grito de dolor y tristeza.

Un grito tan fuerte que no era imposible no ser escuchado por casi nadie… A pesar de todo… Ese grito desesperado… Ese deseo de verlo con vida y evitar más tristeza a todos a su alrededor.

Por ese momento tan importante.

— ¿Creíste que me habías matado?...

— ¿Qué?...

Raiser se despierta y con toda su fuerza sujeta la lanza que atraviesa cuerpo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

— Grk* Mujer idiota…— Hablo Raiser con mucho dolor. — No pienso dejar que toques a Ravel… Nunca voy a dejar que le hagas daño… ¡Aun si eso provoca mi muerte!

— ¡Idiota!... — Hablo la asesina intentado liberarse de él. — ¡Te dije que tu fuego es inútil contra mí! ¿No?... ¿Acaso eres un gran estúpido?

— ¡Ya lo sé!... — Grito Raiser de dolor. — ¡Por esa misma razón lo hago de nuevo!

— ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?!

— Tu armadura hace que mi fuego se impenetrable, pero eso no quiere decir que sea inútil debido a que te puede golpear… La única manera de poder hacerte daño es usando todo mi poder de un solo golpe.

— ¡E-Espera!... ¡NO LO HAGÁS!

— ¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!

Una gran onda de poder demoniaco comenzó a reunirse en forma de una bola de fuego creciente que los rodeaba a ambos.

Todo el poder de Raiser se estaba concentrando rápidamente mientras hacia el duro trabajo de sostener aquella arma con sus manos para no dejarla escapar.

Su intención era lanzarle un ataque tan pero tan poderoso que ni siquiera ella misma fuera capaz de aguantar aun vistiendo su armadura oscura.

Su poder comenzó a encender su cuerpo y aquella bola de fuego comenzó a tomar una nueva forma.

Alas enormes de fuegos, garras poderosas y una larga cola era la última forma en la que se había transformado todo su poder.

— ¡Veeeee!...

— ¡Garrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkk!

 **PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM!**

Un ave fénix… Aquella bola de fuego que había creado usando todo su poder tomo la forma de una gran ave fénix que voló e impacto contra ella sin piedad.

El golpe fue tal que, incluso el impacto provoco el estremecer de todo ese edificio que empezó a caerse en pedazos.

El ave fénix la estampo con mucha fuerza por varios edificios de aquella dimensión; sin oportunidad de si quiera contratar o defenderse de aquel ataque que la hizo pedazos.

— Arggghhh…

Aquella mascara que cubría su rostro se hizo pedazos por la fuerte presión de ataque.

Al final después de todo ese gran impacto… Su cuerpo de ella y de aquella ave de fuego colisionó contra los límites de aquella dimensión, provocando una onda de fuego colosal y su sorpresiva derrota.

— Fushh!... Estoy muerto.

El poder más grande de Raiser Fénix… Se había desatado y había derrotado a la asesina de un solo ataque.

Para alguien como él… El poder haber hecho algo por alguien y poder proteger su alrededor.

Sin duda fue motivo para alegrarse ese día.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **PARTE 02 – [EL NUEVO CAMINO A UN MUNDO FELIZ]**

Pensé que iba a morir el día… Nunca pensé que todo esto pasara de esta manera, pensé que todo esto aún era irreal, pero después de todo.

— Las lágrimas del fénix sí que hace milagros.

— Si no fuera porque el equipo de Raiser tuviera unas de emergencia… Esto se hubiera convertido en una tragedia.

El dolor era real… Ese poder era real y también… Ese miedo era completamente real.

No cabe duda ahora… Estoy vivo… Vivo en mundo que pensé que solo era un recuerdo lejano.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Raiser-sama?

— Estoy vivo… Recuerden que soy el ave inmortal. — Respondí sin darle importancia al asunto para evitar más preocupaciones.

— Pero… Pero… Amo…

— El peligro ya paso, estoy sano y salvo, pero muy can-sa-dooooohh!… Esta noche quiero dormir mucho.

Me lo merezco… Es la primera vez que llego a tal límite y estoy totalmente exhausto como para pensar en otras cosas más.

Al menos eso es lo que yo quería hacer ahora, pero realmente no puedo darme tal lujo ahora.

— ¡ONII-SAMA!

— ¡O-Oh, e-espera!...

— ¡Buuaaaaa! ¡T-Tenia tanto miedo!... ¡Pervertido, mañoso, mal hermano, siscon, estúpido, idiota lolicon!...

¿Un momento?... ¿Por qué me estas insultado de esa manera?... ¿Y porque lo haces mientras llorar?... Tus acciones y sus palabras no tienen sentido alguno.

— ¡H-Hermano idiota!... ¡Idiota!...

Pero viéndolo de otro lado… Esta es la primera vez que Ravel me muestra un gran afecto de cariño, sin igual… Ni siquiera con éramos más jóvenes.

Como su hermano mayor… Esto me hace feliz.

— Oh… Casi me olvido… — Recordé algo de golpe y muy necesario. — Gracias Yullbeluna.

— ¿A-Amo?... ¿Por qué me dice eso?

— Solo quiero darte las gracias como se debe. — Respondí serio. — Sé que peleaste contra esa asesina para proteger a Ravel. Realmente estoy agradecido por ello.

— S-Sus palabras son halagadoras amo, pero… Y-Yo no hice nada como para recibirlas.

Veo tus ojos de color morado de cerca y también veo cómo te deprimes al escuchar tus propias palabras frente a las mías.

Pero la verdad era una sola…

— Si no fuera porque arriesgaste tu vida, ahora mismo sería la persona más infeliz del mundo… Si no fuera por tu valor, tal vez yo nunca hubiera podido llegar a tiempo. Yubelluna, realmente eres la única reina que cualquier rey merece a su lado.

La mirada de tus ojos levanta la cabeza como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Tus ojos se abren ante mis palabras y de ellas unas cuantas lágrimas se escapan mientras tú no querías que yo te viera.

— R-Raiser-sama… Yo…

— Lamento preocuparte mucho.

— ¡R-Raiser-sama!... ¡R-Raiser-sama!... ¡R-Raiser-sama!... ¡R-Raiser-sama!... ¡Realmente lo quiero mucho!...

— ¿E-Eh?...

— ¡Eso no es justo!... ¡Yubelluna-san se está adelantando!

— ¿Izabella?

— ¡Nosotras también estábamos preocupadas! ¡También queremos estar a su lado!

— ¿Kira, Meru, Bürent?... ¿Ustedes también?...

— ¡Déjennos espacio! ¡No sean una egoísta!

— ¡Shuriya! ¡Villent!

— ¡Nosotros también queremos estar al lado del amo!

— E-Esperen… E-Esperen por favor…Mihae, Chriris, Shui…

— También queremos cariño por parte de Raiser-sama… ¿Si?

— ¿Caramine, Ni, li?... Aguarden un momento… Ni siquiera puedo moverme con tantos cuerpos a la vez…

— ¡ONII-SAMA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTO ERA UN MOMENTO ESPECIAL DE AMBOS!...

— ¡No! ¡No se junta de esa manera!... ¡aaaaghhhhh!

Sinceramente… El amor duele…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El equipo Fénix estaba mostrando algo pocas veces visto por los demás.

Al menos… Quienes conocían de cerca de Raiser, esto incluso era inaudito e imposible de imaginar.

— Jamás creí ver esto… ¿Raiser siendo amable con sus siervas?

— Al igual que nosotros… La fidelidad del equipo de Raiser es admirable.

— Puede que no sea tan malo después de todo…

— ¡Qué envidia!... ¡Ya quisiera yo estar rodeado así de lindas chicas!... Sniff!

— ¡Ise-san, no llore así!... ¡Usted me tiene a mí, así que!...

Un momento único y especial… El equipo Fénix realmente puede sorprender mucho si ellos se lo proponen.

— ¿Q-Qué opina de todo esto, Buchou?...

— Mhmmm…

La mirada de Rias no dejaba de observarlo en todo momento… No había palabras que salieran de sus labios frente aquella escena tan emotiva.

— ¿Buchou?...

— Parece feliz. — Fueron las únicas palabras de Rias Gremory, quien ni siquiera sonrió ni tampoco enfureció más.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Todo por fin acabo y yo no podría estar más que satisfecho ante todo esto.

— Kaichou, ya no encargamos de la intrusa… Le acabamos de sellar sus poderes mediante un ritual usando unas cuerdas, aun siendo un demonio de clase alta como lo es ella, dudo mucho que pueda liberarse sin tener ayuda externa.

— Muy bien, Tsubaki… Eso es problema menos. Ahora lo que me preocupa esta arma de brillo blanco.

El equipo Sitri, aquel liderado por la hermana menor de la actual Leviathan-sama, había traigo consigo el arma de la asesina del campo de batalla.

Cuando lo vi de nuevo, me sorprendi bastante que esta arma volviera a tener la forma original que tenía antes de cambiar a una lanza blanca.

— Una pistola bañada en oro blanco y con detalles lujos a su alrededor. A pesar de esta apariencia algo elegante, a simple tacto esto parece un arma de fuego común y corriente.

La curiosidad de Sona le llevo a probar un poco aquel arma pero no logro tener existo alguno. A lo mucho, ella pudo disparar una de sus balas, la cual casi le cae en la cabeza su secretario con cara de tonto.

Aunque siendo sincero… Yo también tendría ese mismo sentir después de probar ese horrible poder.

— Creó que esto será algo merece ser investigado. Ajuká-sama estará feliz de tener esto en sus manos.

Al parecer el destino de esa arma parara a manos de Belcebú-sama. Mientras más lejos de mí y de todos… Sera mejor.

Esa arma me ha herido y ha herido a Ravel… Así que no quiero saber más de ello.

Luego de estos detalles y de que me dejaran ponerme otra vez mi camisa. Todo este asunto estaba dado por finalizado… Aunque…

— ¿E-Espera?... ¿Es enserio lo que quieres hacer?

Esto no iba a ser tan sencillo debido a cierta chica de lente que no me dejaba tranquilo.

— Si. — Respondí algo fastidiado. — La asesina se viene conmigo… Yo me haré cargo de todo lo que paso.

— Sabiendo del incidente… Esto me parece muy imprudente de tu parte, aun siendo un demonio de Clase alta como tú, lo cual me sorprende este actuar.

— No quiero discutir y agradecería que por favor no hagas esto más agobiante de lo normal. Ella se viene conmigo y punto final.

— No sabemos quién es, tampoco sabemos lo peligrosa que puede ser, pero aun así… ¿Qué motivos tienes?

Esto desesperante y demasiado fastidioso… No es que si no supiera sobretodo todas las consecuencias que trae eso, mas aun comprendiendo la gravedad de este asunto, pero también no es nada sencillo explicar que, esta mujer es una asesina que me trajo de un futuro distante.

Aun siendo demonios… Esto suena a una excusa muy tonta y poco creíble.

Por eso misma razón… Ahora lo único que me queda.

— Esta mujer vino a matarme de forma personal.

— ¿Qué dices?...

Mentir… Eso era todo lo que podía hacer ahora.

— ¿Solo piénsalo?... ¿Atacar a mis siervos? ¿Atacar a Ravel?... Obviamente esta mujer fue contratada por alguien que quiere verme muerto.

— ¡Si lo pones así! ¡Este asunto es aún peor!... — Me respondió completamente molesta. — Si eres el objetivo de alguien, entonces con mayor razón necesitas toda la ayuda posible… Siendo hermana de la actual Leviathan-sama.

— No quiero tener tu ayuda, tampoco quiero la ayuda de nadie… Aunque suene grosero y poco inteligente… Esto es un asunto mío.

Sona Sitri puede ser alguien molesta, pero tampoco dudo de sus buenas intenciones por querer ayudarme.

Pero realmente hay cosas que quiero saber… Cosas que solo esta mujer puede responderme en privado… Y no pienso perder la oportunidad de ello para saber todo lo que está pasando.

Aunque también…

— Además, ya me siento muy culpable porque por mí hirieron a seres muy queridos para mí. No quiero que otros se involucren por intentar ayudarme… Lo único que me importa ahora es nadie salga herido.

— ¿Onii-sama?...

— ¿No piensas cambiar de opinión?

— Mi decisión no va a ser cambiada, y te pido que respetes esto… Ya no te lo pido como miembro de la noble familia Fénix, esto te lo estoy pidiendo como de carácter muy personal, como el hombre que soy.

Puede ser que esta sea la primera vez que voy tan serio en toda mi vida, pero realmente quiero cumplir mi palabra esta vez.

No quiero que ese momento se repita… Quisiera hacer algo bueno aunque sea solo una vez.

Y aun si eso…

— Se ve que estas decidido. — Me respondió ella en señal de rendición a mi petición egoísta. — Lo que pase de ahora en adelante será responsabilidad tuya. Ya deberías ser consciente de las consecuencias que va a traer esto, lo único que espero es que todo vaya bien.

Fue duro, pero al menos he logrado mi cometido… Esta mujer se viene conmigo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pensando que todo había llegado a su fin… Casi nos olvidamos de lo más importante y del porqué estamos en este lugar aquí y ahora.

Pero siendo muy honesto…

— Su batalla fue interrumpida por este incidente. Como bien saben, este Raiting Game tiene el permiso especial y debido a ello no puede quedar sin resultado alguno… Siendo así de importante, ustedes dos tiene que decidir ahora, ¿Están listos para reiniciar a la batalla?

Creo que era mejor acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Con todo lo sucedido… Sabía perfectamente que no podía seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con esto.

Lo que quiera hacer desde el momento… Ahora no me puedo dar marcha atrás, a pesar de que de esta forma.

— No es necesario seguir con estaba batalla… Yo, Raiser Fénix, acepto mi derrota ante el equipo de Rias Gremory.

— …¡…! ¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

— ¡Qué ruidosos son todos!...

Mi oído casi explota por la reacción de todos. Como me lo temía… Esto no iba a ser nada agradable a partir de ahora.

— Esto es inesperado… ¿Raiser? ¿El acaba de aceptar su derrota?

— No lo puedo creer.

— Eso significa…

— No hay nada más porque luchar. Con esto nuestro compromiso termina y nuestros lazos también.

— ¿Estás seguro de ello? — Me pregunto la pesada de la casa Sitri. — Sabes que aceptar tu derrota, no solo hace que pierda el derecho a ser prometido de Rias, eso también significa perder tu invicto como jugador y también hará que tu equipo pierda nivel en las clasificaciones.

De todas maneras lo iba a perder más adelante en el futuro gracias a cierto pervertido castaño.

Así que esto no es una gran pérdida para mí ahora… El verdadero problema será cuanto tenga que enfrentar a mi equipo por hacer esto, pero al menos…

— Ya dije que mi equipo perdió. Así que yo-

— ¡E-Espera un momento!...

— ¿E-Eh?... ¿Rias?...

En ese momento… Algo inesperado paso antes de que me marchara.

Delante de mí y con una mirada muy seria… Rias se pone al frente mío evitando mi paso.

— Esto no tiene sentido… Después de decirnos muchas cosas y saber las intenciones del uno y del otro. No, esto no es tan fácil… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo eso?

Realmente ella estaba molesta, pero… ¿Pero por qué?...

No soy alguien quien logre entender muy bien lo que piensan los demás, pero sé que esto no debería de ser así.

Pero… Si ella quiere saber, entonces…

— Por lo que sabemos uno del otro… Por eso hago esto.

— ¿Un momento?... ¿Qué quieres con?...

— Sé que me odias mucho, sé que odias este compromiso, sé que ambos no compartimos los mismos sentimientos y que solo hacemos esto por obligación, pero a pesar de eso, yo he logrado entender, aunque sea un poco, tu verdadero sentir… No me importa perder, lo único que quiero es que es cumplas tu deseo de ser libre.

— …

No tengo nada más que decir… Todo lo que alguna vez pude hacer y no hice en su momento, ahora mismo lo hago como una manera de remedir por este sentir.

En honor a la verdad… Me siento mejor y feliz por terminar de esta forma.

— ¡Hey!... ¡Hyoudo Issei!

Ahora… Todo depende de ti… Mi eterno enemigo y futuro cuñado.

— Esos golpes que me diste fueron muy efectivos, eres el primero que me hace caer de rodillas… Te felicito.

— ¿T-Tú?... ¿T-Tú me estás?...

— Pero si quieres proteger a Rias, a tu ama… Tú debes volverte más fuerte, incluso más fuerte de lo que soy ahora. Tú debes de convertir en el peón más fuerte de la historia.

— …

La sonrisa de mi rostro nadie será capaz de quitármela… Este momento es muy agradable para mí.

Si tan solo nos hubiéramos conocido de esta manera la primera vez.

— Pensé que eres una mal tipo, pensé que solo un chico creído y engreído, pero veo que me equivoque… ¡SI! ¡PROMETÓ QUE NO DEFRAUDARE TU FE EN MI! ¡PROMETO VOLVER MUCHO MÁS FUERTE QUE TÚ!...

Eso será así… Lo sé… Lo sé mejor que nadie que esto se cumplirá.

Tu no serás capaz de mentirme… Estaré esperando pacientemente todo esto.

Después de todo… Hyoudo Issei, el Sekiryuutei es quien traerá la felicidad a todo algún día.

Al final todos nos vamos a empezar de nuevo desde el día de hoy.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El día estaba por acabar, pero aun yo tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Algo que no puedo dejar pasar ni un segundo más.

 **PLASH!**

Usando un método nada elegante, pero efectivo para despertarla.

— Aghghgh… Aghghghg!

— Me alegra que solo necesite usar un balde de agua fría… ¿D-Dime te falta el aire?

Esta mujer… Esta asesina no solo hizo que casi me vuelva loco, también casi nos arrebata la vida a mí y a Ravel el día de hoy… Es hora de divertirnos un poco ahora.

Aprovechado esta habitación restringida de mi casa y estando solos.

— ¿T-Tú?... Mhm*

— Lamento decirte esto, pero ni creas que puedas usar tu poder para liberarte. — Le hablo mientras me ponía a su delante. — Tus poderes están sellados gracias a un conjuro demoniaco, te quitamos tu armadura y tu arma, ni siquiera un demonio de clase alta sería capaz de liberarse sin ayuda de nadie… ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo, verdad?

— …

— Quedarte en silencio no te va ayudar en nada… Tengo varias cosas que preguntar, pero si tú…

— Arrggh…Pujjj!

Algo completamente desagradable me acaba de pasar en el rostro, y esta mujer…

— Hihi!... ¿Crees que soy fácil de intimidar?... Por favor, no me hagas reír niño estúpido…

— …

— ¿Limitarme? ¿Restringirme?... ¿Tú crees que eso basta para quebrantarme?... Hi!... Yo, yo estoy prepara para morir no importa lo que-

— Asqueroso…

— ¿E-Eh?...

 **ZAS PAZF!**

No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces… Ni mucho menos para aguantar a una idiota como ella.

Por eso mismo… Aunque sea algo que me hace querer vomitar.

— Escúchame estúpida…— Después de darle una bofetada, yo le agarró el rostro y la miro cara a cara con furia. — Por escupirme al rostro, posiblemente mi antiguo te hubiera golpeado hasta dejarte casi muerta ahora mismo… ¿Crees que te esto es divertido?, Tú no me conoces quien soy... Tú no sabes lo soy capaz de hacerle a una persona cuando me hace enojar como tú lo has hecho, por ahora esa parte de mí se ha perdido en el pasado, soy alguien que ha cambiado pero cremé… Si tú sigues de esa la misma manera… Si sigues creyendo que esto es un juego… Realmente, tendrás el honor de conocer al monstruo que alguna vez fue Raiser Fénix.

* * *

 **NOTAS** : Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Sin soy franco con todo… El capítulo no salió como esperaba, pero es el más cercano a lo que tenía pensado.

Cómo pueden ver… Este capítulo es corto debido a que no quise resumí mucho el primer encuentro de Rias con Raiser. Yo presumo que ustedes ya saben lo que paso, así que sentí que no era necesario hacer todo eso… Después de todo, el mismo Raiser afirma que todo pasa igual

Lo único a resaltar en Raiser… Es obviamente su cambio y la manera en como empieza hacer las cosas bien. También se nota que quiere que Issei sea quien haga felices a las demás chicas… A eso lo llamo un personaje evolucionado.

Ahora sobre la asesina… Lo único que puedo decir de ella es que el próximo capítulo va a contar todo lo sucedido y más cosas, mejor dicho ella va a revelar la trama de esta historia… Sobre lo que paso en el futuro y porque está pasando lo que paso.

El próximo capítulo tendrá por título: **"Los Dragón Lords" (Claro, si es que gusto la idea para seguir con esta historia)**

* * *

 **NOTA EXTRA:**

Esto no tiene mucho que ver con los capítulos, pero aprovecho este espacio, yo quiera comunicarles algo que he venido dejando de lado y que no me ha dado tiempo para hacerlo cuando publique el capítulo de Encuéntrame.

Lo que paso es lo siguiente: Hace tiempo estuve hablando con unos lectores y amigos que tengo en mi cuenta de FB y en el PM de Fanfiction. Una de ellas tiene que ver con el motivo de escribir algunas historias relacionadas con mi fic principal.

Algunas de ellas tenían curiosidad sobre el rumbo de la historia principal y sobre lo que estoy pensado sobre ello.

Y pocas son las charlas de lo que paso con Defense Memories y TimeBreaker.

 **Primero que nada y para aclarar algo:** La historia de TimeBreaker lo decide borrar debido a que la idea me estaba saliendo demasiado larga y a pesar de que en si era una idea corta en mi cabeza. Todo se volvió pesado como para escribir.

Para aquello quienes quieran saber la intención de eso… Su momento ha llegado.

La intención de "TimeBreaker" era escribir una precuela a "Encuéntrame", si "TimeBreaker" era ese tipo de historia que cuenta lo hechos de lo que paso antes: La idea era simple, Chiai se reencontraba con Issei, quien en ese momento era solo un humano y su trabajo de Chiai era evitar que Issei tuviera relación con el mundo anormal para alejarlo del peligro… Debido a que eso era un trabajo completamente difícil, la idea del harem se iba a justificar con las chicas intento proteger a Issei para que este nunca sepa de la existencia del mundo de demonios, ángeles, etc… Sino darle una vida normal sin hacerlo pelear de nuevo. En esta historia tenía como miembros del Harem a Asia, Ravel, Irina y Chiai, siendo esta última quien tendría que pasar todo los problemas para lograr eso, siendo uno de ellos el no despertar el poder del Sekiryuutei y mantenerlo dormido… En esta historia iban a pasar más cosas chistosas y también románticas. Ya sea desde los mal entendidos que provoca Issei al intentar muchas veces caer al lado anormal y los conflictos de Chiai al tener que compartir al Issei… En esta historia Rias iba a ser un interés amoroso, pero la final se vuelve su mejor amiga al ver ella solo le traería problemas a Issei si se llegan a relacionar más… Pero al final todo eso sería en vano.

El final de la historia es el típico BAD END como final verdadero, pues ¿Qué cosa paso para que sea así?... Pues resulta que, el enemigo final de esta historia… Es una la versión más poderosa que existe de Chiai, una existencia que ha peleado conversiones de ella misma hasta perder el brazo, las piernas (Siendo reemplazadas por parte mágicas), y tener el rostro desfigurado usando una máscara. Esta versión se le conoce como "Chiai The TimeBreaker" o "Chiai la destructora del tiempo"… Esta versión es la que nace del final malo de " **Defense Memories** ", un final horrible el cual en esa versión pierde la razón y se vuelve loca, siendo de esa manera que ella juega con el tiempo y busca mundos distintos en donde Issei puede ser salvado, pero al no encontrar En total fueron más de 122 mundos en donde la Chiai de Defense Memories busco un final feliz, y debido a que no podían existir dos versiones de ella misma en el mismo mundo… Esta Chiai mata a la versión suya de esos mundos. Siendo la línea de Timbreaker la única que tiene a un Issei vivo y con una vida normal, esto hace que su versión loca quiera apoderarse de él. La versión loca de Chiai, es la más poderosa que existe, pues… Para hacerle frente, se necesitó el poder de todo el mundo y aun así, sino fuera porque el Issei de ese mundo recobro sus memorias y la hizo entrar en razón, al final nadie era capaz de detenerla.

El final de termina con casi todo en caos y a punto de ser destruido. La Chiai de ese mundo acepta que todo está perdido, pero al ver su versión desfigurada teniendo su final feliz… Ella entonces toma una decisión muy arriesgada. Al final, ella va las fronteras del mundo y en acto de sacrificio… Ella intenta reconstruir todo de nuevo usando su **DON DE LA CREACIÓN** … Los 122 mundos y todos los mundos que faltaban ahora mismo se iban a unir en una sola línea de tiempo. Esa línea de tiempo solo iba a existir una ella y un Issei, a y pesar de todo lo que había hecho, ella jura que lo volverá a encontrar una vez más, a pesar de sea algo imposible, pero que lo va a encontrar a toda costa. Al final termina con que Issei tiene su cita con Rerynara y Chiai pasa por su lado sin saber que el aún vive…Por eso la llamó la precuela de " **Encuéntrame** ".

Como ven… Una simple idea iba a ser algo totalmente larga y yo quería pasar de eso, pero para quienes querían saber el final de esa historia, pues ahora lo saben.

Ahora… Como ya no existe TimeBreaker, entonces sería algo que se pueda tomar en cuenta, lo mismo va para Defense Memories, el cual ya no tendrá relación con Encuéntrame y tendrá su final feliz (Final que será en dos capítulos).

Creó que eso seria todo… Ahora con encuéntrame.

Lo único que quisiera saber es que, ¿Si aún les gusta la historia para continuarla?

Ya vamos a llegar al final del arco de Rossweisse y a tener 40 capítulos del fic. Yo estoy contento de haber escrito mucho, pero a la vez también me he pregunto si aún puedo seguir escribiendo y mantener el interés en ello.

Voy a intentar terminar el arco de Ross antes de que salga el Volumen 25 de la novela este 20 de marzo, ¿La razón?... Es que leí los spoilers de lo que viene y sinceramente eso mato todo mi interés en DXD… No entiendo el motivo de usar a Rossweisse para un compromiso obligatorio con un dios, por no decir que es algo que ya paso con Rias en los primeros volúmenes... O sea, una idea usada.

Si de por si estaba decepcionado por las declaraciones (O mejor dicho ruegos), de Irina e Xenovia en las novelas, momento de perdieron toda dignidad por rogar ser las esposas del castaño… Yo no siquiera quiero saber que cosa le harán a Rossweisse con todo este forzado compromiso, el cual hasta ahora, no comprendo porque de todas las posibles diosas de Asgard, reinas, e incluso Valkirias (Por qué, en los spoilers hablan de la líder de las Valkirias y que ella es más fuerte que Rossweisse), han escogido como pareja a Rossweisse (Incluso su prima, quien ella misma menciona que es mejor que ella y es la cabeza de la familia)… Realmente no encuentro la lógica en esto, es como si de la nada la hacen pareja de este dios solo para que tenga su proposición por parte de Issei y ¡ **PUMM**!... **¡Directo al harem :V!**

Si alguien es tan amable de explicarme eso… Se lo agradecería mucho.

Sin alargarme más… Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y hasta la próxima.


	3. Dragón Lords

Esta historia no es mio, solo es una historia creada bajo la imaginación de un pseudo-fan que no tiene ninguna relación con la obra original. Todos los derechos respectivos al creador original de DXD.

Eso tenía que hacerlo al menos una vez.

Sin más espero que le guste el capítulo.

* * *

– **[LOS DRAGON LORDS] –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PARTE 01 – [INTERROGATORIO]**

¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?... ¿Por qué una sensación horrible de impotencia y la nula reacción de tener mi postura hasta al final?

Esto no es nada normal.

— …

Lo único que hizo fue darme una bofetada en el rostro y nada más, pero aun así… Siento todo mi cuerpo paralizado, un frío indescriptible que recorre mi piel y un corazón atemorizado.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué algo tan horrible me hizo sentir este hombre?

Yo, quien fui entrenada como para soportar y aguantar todo tipo de dolor en mi vida, para no quebrarme por si algo malo pasaba… Este… Este hombre… ¡Este hombre me ha impuesto su voluntad de una manera irreal!

Él es un demonio de clase alta, también es el idiota que salvo a Hyoudo Issei cuando estaba a punto de matarlo, pero fuera de esa anormalidad que paso… ¿Por qué siento algo así en mi interior?

Mi voluntad se ha perdido… No podía describir adecuadamente esta sensación como tal, pero recuerdo… Recuerdo que solo dos personas han logrado hacerme sentir de esta manera en el pasado.

Mi madre al momento de castigarme cuando era niña.

Y la de mi honorable maestra al momento de corregirme.

Fuero de ello, ¿Por qué este hombre provocó que se impusiera su palabra contra la mía? Y-Yo… Y-Yo…

—…D-De acuerdo.

— ¿Así que desiste?

Yo, por algún motivo de fuerza que no conozco, acepto sin reclamos lo que él me dice.

Estoy molesta y realmente frustrada por todo esto… ¿Cómo es que pudo pasarme algo así?...

Pero aun siendo algo tan temible y horrible… Por alguna motivo mayor y desconocido, aquel temor o miedo que siento ahora, no tiene nada que ver con lo demás, al contrario, este temor no es sino un alivio ni siquiera en peligro… ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Al final desisto en todo esto, pero por ese motivo extraño… Yo…

— Quiero que respondas a todas mis dudas… Yo gustosamente escucharé cada palabra. La primera pregunta que voy hacer es, ¿Quién eres tú?

Yo… No puedo quedarme en silencio.

Por alguna razón. Este hombre me hace decirle las cosas con muchas sinceridad.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Es hora de saber algunas cosas y no me tolerare problemas.

— ¿Quién soy yo?... — Me respondió esta asesina de manera extraña. — Mi persona no es algo importante en este momento, sino lo que yo soy y represento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Mi nombre es Carnelin Skyfire. Soy el último demonio de sangre pura del viejo inframundo que existe en dentro de 69 años en el futuro.

— ¿Q-Qué?... ¿Dijiste?...

— ¿Sorprendido?...

En ese momento donde estaba con cólera, se cambió radicalmente en un conflicto entero en mi cabeza de varias cosas.

Me quede en silencio al oír tales palabras… Era completamente imposible lo que me estaba diciendo.

¿La último demonio de sangre pura qué existe?... Eso tenía que ser una broma.

Pero al ver sus ojos, yo noto una sonrisa de satisfacción al hacerme sentir de esta manera tan preocupada.

Parecía burlarse de mi dé en este momento, pero…

— Dime la verdad, ¿Qué es esa tontería del futuro?... — No pude contener mi enojo ante su burla. — Además, ¿Qué clase de apellido demoníaco es "Skyfire"?

— No te burles del nombre que mi padre tomo tras abandonar su clan para salvar muchas vidas. — Contesto ella muy enojada, pero rápidamente ella cambia esa faceta; retoma la calma y luego dice. — Solo respondo a tu pregunta cómo me has pedido… De todas formas no deberías sorprenderte, ya que tú también has logrado viajar al pasado.

Maldita sea… ¿Entonces todo lo que viví en verdad paso?, pero no puede ser, de ser así, ¿Yo no debería estar muerto entonces?

Ahora que recuerdo perfectamente… En ese momento mi cuerpo no lograba regenerarse y está a punto de morir, pero… ¿Por qué pasó algo?, ¿Por qué justamente cuando iba a morir yo regreso al pasado?

— ¿Asustado?, ¿No? — Me hablo esa desagradable mujer. —…Conozco ese mismo sentir, pero en tu caso debía de ser más traumante de lo normal.

— Respóndeme esto, ¿Por qué viaje al pasado?

— Esa expresión de temor demuestra que estas desesperado de conocer la verdad, pero no podría contestarte con la verdad en tu caso.

— ¿P-Por qué lo dices de esa manera?... ¡Te dije que no estoy para-!

— T-Tranquilo, T-Tranquilo… No es como si no quisiera explicarte tu situación, pero algo me dice tiene que ver mucho con inmortalidad al ser un fénix.

— ¿Qué?...

¿Mi inmortalidad?... Me está diciendo que el motivo de todo esto es por culpa de mi inmortalidad.

Lo único que siento ahora… Es ese terrible dolor donde fui herido.

— La familia fénix es reconocida en el inframundo por ser inmortales, son los únicos demonios que no necesitan poderes curativos para regenerarse o borrar heridas… Se podría decir que sus células son incluso una rareza entre los mismos demonios.

— N-No juegues conmigo. — Hable indignado por todo ello. — ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que haya viajado en el tiempo?

— Las células del tiempo.

— …

En ese momento aquella mujer me miro y dijo unas palabras algo extrañas que, por cierto rato, me dejaron realmente confuso.

Ella me miraba sonriente, pero a la vez muy seria por lo que me estaba por contar.

— La bala que te perforo, la que se supone era para matar a Hyoudo Issei, contiene células del tiempo.

— ¿C-Células del tiempo?...

— Te lo explicaré porque veo confusión en tus ojos. — Dijo aquella asesina. — Las células del tiempo es un ADN mágico extraído de seres quienes dominan el tiempo. Se puede decir que sin una especie de arma biológica que provoca anomalías al contacto directo de otros seres… Se suponía que esas células tenían volver loco el tiempo vital del Sekiryuutei, descontrolar su vida hasta hacerlo polvo por la vejes o hacer que vuelva al inicio de su recreación, volviéndolo un ser que nunca nació.

—…

— ¿Parece qué lo que te dije te dejo sin habla?... Es lógico, se supone que tu deberías estar muerto en su lugar, pero parece que las células del tiempo han reacción de manera distinta contigo… Tu inmortalidad y el flujo vital de tu tiempo de vida, algo me dice que por ese motivo también lograste viajar al pasado.

Todo lo que me estaba contando, en lugar de responder a mi pregunta… Solo hace que se cree más incógnitas a todo esto.

Pero parece que a ella no le importa nada de lo que estoy pensando y continúa con su explicación compleja.

Pero con lo que pude entender, al parecer… Por el simple hecho de ser un fénix.

— Al hacer un inmortal, las células del tiempo no tiene el efecto de alterar tu cuerpo como yo creí. Jamás pensé que algo así pasará, aunque es verdad que con las células del tiempo puedes viajar al pasado y al futuro, nunca pensé que un inmortal pudiera hacer lo mismo con solo tener algo de esas células en su cuerpo.

Que explicación más inútil fue todo eso.

Al final no dejo claro todo esto sobre porque viaje al pasado. Aún sigo confundido y lo único que se dé todo esto, es el hecho de que su plan de asesinar a Hyoudo Issei es cierta.

Gracias a mi inmortalidad es porque han sigo vivo según ella, pero también… Gracias a ello tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno una vez en la vida.

Es como una segunda oportunidad, pero a la vez siento que lo que paso fue simplemente suerte.

No sé cómo explicar esta sensación de poca alegría, pero pocas palabras… Me alegro de ser un Fénix en estos momentos.

— No intentaste disimular tus verdaderas intenciones. Al menos a mí me deja bien en claro que eres una enemiga.

Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con lo otro.

No tengo duda alguna de que esta mujer, que esta asesina es quien intenta arrebatarles la felicidad a todos.

Por ese motivo. Es cuando llegamos a otras interrogantes que tenía que hacerles.

— No lo puedo negar, después de todo sabes lo que hice en ese momento y ahora. Lo único que puedo es esperar una humillante muerte en vano.

— ¿Entonces sabes lo que te va a pasar?

— Soy un demonio de sangre pura. Conozco mi destino a manos de otro demonio igual a mí, pero enserió crees que te voy a permitir eso… ¿Sientes qué me voy a dejar matar tan fácilmente?

— …

Esta chica me estaba inquietando… ¿Acaso me sigue desafiando a pesar de estar en desventaja?

No parece tener miedo por su vida y tampoco parece arrepentida de sus actos.

Al verla fijamente noto cero tipos de arrepentimientos en aquellos hermosos azules. Alguien así… Alguien que no teme a lo peor que le pueda pasar…

Tengo que ser cuidadoso, después de todo ella es una asesina.

— Si fuera mi antiguo yo, personalmente te carbonizaría hasta volverte polvo por todo eso, pero…

— ¿A-Ah, que es lo que quieres decir?... — Pregunto ella un poco asombrada.

Era obvio que no le iba a dejar libre por nada en el mundo. Era muy peligrosa para todos, pero otro lado… También tengo otra duda que no me deja tranquilo.

¿Por qué su objetivo era Hyoudo Issei?... ¿Por qué todos las personas él?...

Por más que lo analicé, no encontraba una respuesta coherente a esto.

No logro entender ni si quiero yo el motivo de esto por más que lo pienso, pero al verla de esa manera dispuesta a matarlo sin remordimiento alguno.

Me hizo querer saber el motivo, aun por más imposible que parezca.

Yo quería escuchar las palabras de esa maldita.

— Tú objetivo no es nadie más y menos que Hyoudo Issei. Si realmente vienes del futuro como tú dices, entonces deberías saber que ese chico es el héroe que logro un mundo de paz para todos.

— …

Era completamente ilógico que alguien que ha salvado a muchas personas, que se ha vuelto el héroe de una generación y sobretodo se convirtió en el símbolo de la paz para la futura alianza.

De todas las personas, lo únicos que quisieran acabar con él, son obviamente los opositores y a aquellos que han rechazado al Sekiryuutei como tal, pero eso no puede ser posible.

Antes de la boda de Hyoudo Issei. Las amenazas como los de la Brigada del caos, los dragones malignos, las facciones antiguas, los dioses renegados e incluso Trihexa no deberían ser un problema para nadie debido a que todo ellos fueron vencidos. Ya no deberían existir en el futuro.

Lo único que puedo pensar es que un grupo pequeño de esos grupos ha sobrevivido para provocar tal plan para eliminar a Hyoudo Issei, pero aun así, eso debería ser completamente imposible aun si se tratase de la unión de un par de dioses, ya que, se supone que Hyoudo Issei tiene el poder suficiente para defenderse a sí mismo y a los demás, sobre todo si se tratase de 69 años en adelante… Hyoudo Issei debería de ser alguien imposible de vencer, por no contar el hecho de que la alianza luchara a su favor eliminando a todas las amenazas.

Pero si aun así, a pesar de todos esos factores casi imposibles, la idea de que Hyoudo Issei tenga enemigos así no es del todo descartada.

Pero lo que me causa duda de eso, es esta chica.

— Pero tus acciones me confunden.

Por un breve segundo note algo especial que no me dejo actuar como yo pensaba.

De todos los enemigos que he conocido en este tiempo.

Ella es la primera que me está dando una sensación anormal y a la vez un sentimiento especial.

Realmente quería matar a Hyoudo Issei, pero sus palabras no denotan odio hacia él.

Al contrario, pareciese como si matar a Hyoudo Issei es algo que tiene que hacer y aun así está dispuesta a morir por ello.

Si fuera alguien como alguno de esos idiotas como los de la antigua facción del Rey demonio y aun siendo la última demonio de sangre pura. Ella no aceptaría tal cosa con facilidad.

— Los demonios en esta época tenemos el problema de no poder procrear a demonios de pura sangre debido a la baja taza de natalidad. Nuestras vidas son muy valiosas como para permitir que nuestra raza llegue a su fin. Y si realmente eres la última demonio de sangre pura, ¿En dónde quedo tu orgullo como tal?

Aun siendo un demonio… Ella debería tener tal cosa gravada en su corazón.

— ¿O-Orgullo? — Me contesto sorprendida. —…Ahhh… Te refieres a ese sentimiento de apreciar nuestro propio valor y convicción. Lamento decirte que deje a un lado eso cuando mi orgullo no pudo ayudar a nadie. El ser un demonio no me hace alguien especial y por eso no me importa en lo absoluto.

— ¿T-Tú?...

Estaba algo sorprendido por esa respuesta… Al verla nuevamente a los ojos, noto un brillo de tristeza en ella.

Por primera vez en mi vida… Algo extraño me hizo sacudir mi corazón.

Esas palabras fueron algo dolorosas… Por alguna razón… Esas palabras…

— ¿Por qué quieres matar a Hyoudo Issei?... ¿Qué es lo que ganas con eso?...

Ante mi pregunta, ella me mira directamente a los ojos y suspira un poco para darme una respuesta mientras se percata de mis dudas.

Yo, en ese momento simplemente…

— Un mundo mejor… Un mundo sin esos malditos dragones.

Me enteró de algo completamente impactante.

Algo que nunca pensé escuchar en toda mi vida… Y esta mujer…

* * *

.

O

.

* * *

 **PARTE 02 - [UN MUNDO SIN ESPERANZA]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿D-Dragones?...

— Si, hablo de esos bastardos que nacieron del Sekiryuutei, o mejor dicho, de sus asesinos.

— ¿A-Ahhhh!?... ¿Q-QQQQué dices?...

Raiser no pudo creer aquellas palabras llenas de odio que salía de aquella demonio, la cual con solo mirarle el rostro uno podía afirmar la gran rabia que tenía por el simple hecho de mencionar algo que le desagradaba bastante, y por eso mismo…

— Los hijos de Sekiryuutei son los causantes del terror en el futuro. La razón del porqué estoy acá es para evitar el nacimiento de todos esos malditos.

— ¿E-Espera… Qué?

Al chico rubio de mirada filosa, simplemente no pudo estar tranquilamente de pie debido a aquellas temibles palabras.

Era normal… No era algo que él tenía pensado escuchar y aceptar tan fácilmente.

Si por un lado aquellas noticia podía producir un odio tan grande como aquella asesina, por el lado para Raiser ese sentimiento mucho más complejo de asimilar.

— ¡Mientes! — Contesto rápidamente Raiser mientras se negaba a aceptar esa noticia. — Lo que dices debe de ser una broma.

— Es verdad lo que te digo… Piensa un poco el motivo, ¿Por qué crees entonces que también quise asesinar a Ravel Fénix?

— ¿R-Ravel?...

— Ella es una de las esposas del Sekiryuutei en el futuro y también madre de una de las Dragón Lords.

Raiser entro en pánico y rápidamente empezó a crear un atmosfera llena de potente fuego infernal por todo su alrededor.

Lo que escuchaba era algo que lo había dejado pasmado y algo desconcertado.

Aquella noticia había dejado en muy mal equilibrio a Raiser, el cual parecía no haber tomado muy bien aquella noticia, pues oír eso ahora comprendía el motivo del porqué aquella asesina quería eliminar a Ravel en esta época.

Eso le hizo enfurecer mucho.

La asesina del futuro mantuvo su mirada seria mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos.

Aquella mujer no mentía y eso Raiser lo sabía tras ver como aquella chica demonio se mantenía firme ante sus llamas sin miedo alguno.

La ira de Raiser se mostró de una manera increíble por eso. Nunca antes le había pasado algo igual, pues ahora en verdad estaba furioso.

— ¿Q-Qué diablos significa todo eso?... ¡¿Los hijos de Issei?!... ¡¿Los Dragón Lords?!...

Él no podía creer eso, el creía imposible que algo así sea algo real, a pesar de que había una alta posibilidad de que sea verdad aquellas palabras de aquella chica demonio de ojos azules.

Raiser Fénix no podía imaginar aquella verdad tan fácilmente.

— Los Dragón Lords fue el título que se pusieron los 09 hijos que traicionaron y asesinaron al Serkiryuutei para gobernar el mundo.

— ...N-No… N-No… Eso debe…

— Cálmate un poco y escúchame bien. — Hablo la asesina con un tono amargo en sus labios, pues en ese momento ella iba a comenzar a contar cosas muy desagradables para su corazón. — Déjame contártelo todo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Nadie sabe el motivo, tampoco nadie sabe lo que paso para que las cosas pasaran de esta manera.

Solo sucedió aquel día en el aquellos quienes decidieron tomar el lugar del Sekiryuutei, tomaron más de lo que se les tenía permitido escoger.

Parados al frente de la vista del mundo.

Zen Quarta, el dragón azul de las alas de acero.

Shin Shidou, el dragón de las alas blancas sagradas.

Shirayuki, el dragón blanco de la eterna luz.

Kurobara, el dragón de las tinieblas.

Airi Hyoudo, el dragón de la nobleza.

Robertina Hyoudo, el dragón inmortal.

Helmwige, el dragón mágico.

Ernestine Karnstein, el dragón del tiempo.

Mordred Hyoudo, el dragón de la traición.

Los hijos de Hyoudo Issei que juraron por sus vidas traer la paz, ahora mismo levantaron sus tronos y comenzaron a adueñarse del mundo sin importarles nada más que su deseo de dominarlo todo bajo su mando.

Durante esos 10 largos años que tomaron el lugar de su padre tras la victoria contra loa seres del otro mundo, algo cambio muy dentro de ellos, no se sabe que cosa paso para que repentinamente traicionaran todo sus creencias y se volvieran los nuevos amos del mundo, pero ese cambio fue inevitable.

Ex Gremory y Kuranei Himejima, junto a sus antiguos maestros sobrevivientes intentaron oponerse a los 09 los Emperadores Dragones, pero la lucha contra ellos trajo solamente más desgracias y mucho oído por cada gota de sangre que se derramaba.

El mundo ya no estaba para soportar más guerras o peleas y eso, todos lo sabían perfectamente.

Poco a poco muchos bandos mitológicos empezaron a unirse a los 09 Emperadores Dragones para evitar una nueva crisis que, posiblemente, ahora si fuera capaz de destruir al mundo.

Algunos bandos aliados, cansando de falsas promesa de paz decidieron unirse al enemigo para evitar más guerras y traicionaron a la alianza.

Los antiguos maestros murieron en combate, los líderes que apoyaban a la vieja alianza terminaron muriendo o cedieron obediencia ante sus nuevos amos y de esa manera guardar las armas de una vez por todas.

El cielo, el inframundo, el mundo humano y demás reinos aliados a la antigua alianza fueron pereciendo por el gran poder mundial que habían adquirido los 09 Emperadores.

Aquella era una gran derrota que obligo a Ex Gremory y Kuranei Himejima a esconderse con los pocos aliados que tenían de lado y sobrevivir.

Sin seres lo suficientemente poderosos como para hacerles frente, sin un resguardo o aliados para luchar contra los autoproclamados amos del mundo.

Solo había una cosa por hacer.

La última batalla más grande por la verdadera paz.

Aun con la herida mortal dejada por aquel dios del otro mundo, el Sekiryuutei decide poner fin y decide luchar contra sus hijos en su última batalla final.

Acompañado con sus esposas al campo de batalla.

El nuevo dios dragón y sus esposas decidieron poner fin a la era del terror provocado por los 09 Emperadores Dragones, pero aun con todas las buenas intenciones que tenían, aquella batalla revelo el verdadero rostro del mal escondido en aquellos rostros que habían visto nacer.

Los 09 Emperadores habían hecho que sus demás hermanos se pusieran de su lado.

Más de 30 hijos del Sekiryuutei, liderados por sus 09 hermanos mayores ahora estaban en su contra.

Las esposas del Sekiryuutei intentaron ayudarlo, pero cada una era reducida por sus propios hijos hasta ser vencidas una por una.

Los 09 nueve hijos del Sekiryuutei ya eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para ser detenidos, incluso por su propio padre, quien a pesar de su herida mortal, el aún era superior, los 09 Emperadores sabían su punto débil y aprovechando eso, ellos lo asesinan sin piedad delante de sus propias madres como dando un punto y final a la última esperanza del mundo.

Los 09 Dragón Lords, ese fue el nombre se pusieron ese día cuando colgaron la cabeza de su padre como trofeo ante todo el mundo como señal de que nadie podía oponerse a ellos.

El mundo tenía ahora nuevos amos y la cabeza del Sekiryuutei era el recordatorio perfecto para ese temible juramento.

Pero a pesar de eso… Las cosas no terminaron ahí.

Con la mayoría de sus madres selladas y sin nadie más con quien luchar.

Los 09 Dragon Lords deciden eliminar a los seres más fuertes que aún quedaban en el mundo. Ya sea de su bando o del lado enemigo, los Dragón Lords eliminaron sin piedad a todo futuro potencial enemigo.

Los dioses sobrevivientes fueron encarcelados en distintos puntos del mundo para que su poder fuera utilizado como pilar del nuevo mundo de los 09 Dragon Lords, pues de esa manera esos dioses evitarían meterse en su camino y también evitaría una nueva crisis global por culpa de la muerte de estos.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el nuevo mundo fuera tomado en su totalidad por los Dragon Lords, la corrupción contamino a todos los corazones de los seres vivos, el mundo ya era tierra de nadie y vivía en constante terror bajo una faceta de falsa paz que habían creado en su nuevo mundo.

Servir o morir… Era la única ley que había en el mundo.

No había héroes a quien pedir ayuda, no había dioses a quien rezar, no había esperanza alguna… Incluso la muerte se volvió algo imposible de alcanzar debido a que los hijos del Sekiryuutei también gobernaban la tierra de los muertos a placer.

Aquello se oponían a ellos eran asesinados y torturados por toda la eternidad, incluso después de morir.

Escapar de ellos era imposible… Oponerse a ellos era imposible… Luchar era imposible…

Tenían todo el nuevo poder tecnológico de esa era.

Tenían todos los recursos a su disposición.

Tenían el control de la mayoría de los longinus y demás armas divinas a su disposición.

Eliminaron todo material asesina dragones, e, incluso se decidieron de Samael para siempre.

Los líderes restantes se volvieron sus aliados y los dioses dejaron de ser una amenaza para siempre.

Todo estaba bajo su control… Todo estaba en la palma de sus manos.

El 91% de todo lo que existe estaba bajo su dominio.

¿Había una forma alguna para detenerlos?

Pues, obviamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _Me las pagaran… Juro que me las pagaran por todo lo que han hecho._

Aunque era algo descabellado e incluso algo estúpido.

Aquel 8% decía que aún decía había forma de detenerlos.

No era el fin… Aun no era el fin.

Y por eso…

— ¡MANTENLOS! ¡SON LOS ÚLTIMOS REBELDES EN LA BASE!

A pesar de todo lo que estoy dejando atrás.

— Cambia el mundo por nosotros. Confiamos en ti…

Yo.

— * _Lágrimas_ *… Y-Yo… Lo juro… Lo juro… Los salvare. ¡Sea como sea los voy a salvar!

Prometo que este destino nunca va a llegar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **PARTE 03 – [EL FÉNIX DE GRAN CORAZÓN]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No puede ser verdad.

Esto no puede ser cierto, pero aquellas palabras que salían de aquellos labios rojos llenos de ira.

Todo lo que me había contado… Todo lo que había escuchado por horas.

— Ex-sama y Kuranei-sama han sido quienes tuvieron el plan de volver al pasado para eliminar a su padre antes de que logre casarse con sus madres, pero aquella decisión realmente fue muy difícil de tomar.

— ¿Por eso te enviaron para que viajes en él tiempo a ti?

— Si. — Me contesto muy decaída aquella chica de ojos azules. — Viajar en el tiempo era la única salida posible para salvar al mundo, pues el poder de viajar en el tiempo fue algo que los Dragón Lords no lograron controlar en su totalidad, pero el método para ello realmente no es algo que valga la pena por todas esas vidas perdidas.

Sacrificios… Ahora entiendo del porqué ella estaba dispuesta a perder su vida en este viaje al pasado.

Esta misión resulto ser solo una última oportunidad para ella con tal de cambiar el destino.

No sé porqué, pero por alguna razón no puedo desconfiar en su totalidad de lo todo lo que me acaba de contar.

Por eso mismo ahora, un gran terror empezó a invadir mi corazón tras querer decir algunas preguntas que posiblemente me hagan sentir una horrible sensación en mi corazón.

— Dices que el inframundo pereció en el futuro… Entonces, ¿Los demonios del futuro?

Tengo miedo de oírlo, pero yo realmente…

— Yo soy el último demonio de sangre pura que existe de este inframundo. Luego de la invasión y la muerte del último Rey Demonio, un nuevo inframundo nació junto con los nuevos Reyes Demonios escogidos por los Dragón Lords. A diferencia de los demonios de esta época, los demonios que viven ahora solo son perros obedientes que no pueden desobedecer a sus amos, a pesar de ser tratados como simples objetos.

— Parecidos a máquinas de frio metal.

— Eso no sería la comparación correcta, pues un robot no siente miedo o hace daño a placer. — Me dijo ella mientras me decía una tenebrosa realidad. — Todos los seres vivos que están bajo el control de los Dragón Lords son así como los nuevos demonios, parte de ellos conservan cierta autonomía para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas, pero siempre y cuando no desobedezcan o afecten en nada a sus amos, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran sin recibir castigo alguno, pero si les fallan son asesinados por inservibles.

— Aliado o enemigo. Parece que ningún lado es bueno en ese futuro.

Realmente era temible todo eso. Yo no puedo ni siquiera imaginar nada de lo que me había contado como tal, pues siendo sincero, me negaba a imaginar toda esa crueldad creada y luego creer que todo eso fue solo algo que no existe.

No, yo reamente no creo poder ignorar todas esas cosas tan atroces luego de verlas si quiera una vez.

Rayos… Maldición… Yo no lo puedo aceptar de esa manera.

— Tiene que haber un error. — Me negaba a aceptar un mundo así. — Las cosas no puede tener un rumbo tan espantoso como eso.

— Comprendo que creas que es un error. Lo digo porque al menos tú no has vivido ese horrible mundo como yo para aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

— No necesito de esa comprensión ahora. Lo que necesito ahora son más respuestas de tu parte y me las vas a decir ahora.

Tengo que pensar en positivo aun. No puedo permitir que algo así sea algo cierto, ese futuro no puede existir como tal.

Al menos ya no con lo que ha hecho.

— La magia de poder viajar en el tiempo no existe como tal. Incluso los dioses que controlan el tiempo han dicho que, el efecto producido de algo así solo puede alterar un punto exacto de la historia y separarlo de la misma creando así una versión alterna. Por eso mismo, aun si has logrado viajar en el tiempo, la línea de la que vienes debe estar ahora separa por tu simple presencia en esta época.

Aun si digo que todo lo que me ha dicho es verdad, entonces si ella ha viajado en el tiempo, eso quiere decir que ella está en una versión alterna a la suya.

Si es así, su simple presencia debió de haber alterado ese futuro como para que algo así no ocurra ahora.

Ella no tendría entonces el motivo de asesinar a Hyoudo Issei y mucho menos romper ese final feliz para todos.

Sí, eso debe de ser así… Tiene que ser así.

— Para tu disgusto, lamento decirte que no.

— ¿A-Ahh?

— Parece que te olvidaste que de dije que para lograr esto, se tuvo que sacrificar muchas vidas. Yo no haría tal esfuerzo en vano sino estuviera completamente segura de cambiar todo.

La voz de aquella chica se tornó más fuerte y entonces, mientras me lanza una mirada feroz llena de mucha fuerza de voluntad.

— El viaje en el tiempo que hice fue un viaje en la misma línea del futuro que vengo. De eso no hay error alguno.

— ¿C-Cómo es qué puedes estar seguro de ello? — Le pregunto muy inquietado.

— El líder Ex- Gremory sama nos comentó que anteriormente ellos habían viajado al pasado con sus hermanos cuando eran más jóvenes. En esa ocasión lo hicieron para salvar a una de sus madres que había sido maldecida por un dios maligno, pero para lograrlo ellos tuvieron que perfeccionar ese hechizo y eso lo hicieron gracias a su maestro Gasper Vladi.

Me quede sorprendido tras oír ese nombre... ¿Ella se está refiere al vampiro travestí que tiene Rias en su séquito?

¿Ese pequeño vampiro pudo hacer tal cosa así?

— Viajar en el tiempo no es nada fácil, para ello se tiene que crear un camino de sangre de un ser que domina el tiempo.

— ¿Su sangre?...

— La sangre de los seres que dominan el tiempo a la escala más alta puede crear el camino que conecta al pasado y el futuro de la misma línea temporal. De esa manera no se corre el peligro de crear líneas alternas o de destruir el espacio tiempo durante el proceso.

¿Qué la sangre qué?... ¿Qué de esa manera… Qué?...

¡Un momento!... ¡Q-Qué!... Esto…

— Aguarda… Aguarda… Me estás diciendo que… Pero eso tiene que ser una locura.

— No es una locura. De hecho, la mayor prueba de lo que te digo es cierto eres tú mismo.

— ¿E-Ehh?... — No pude evitar hacer una mueca desagradable y señalarme con el dedo a mí mismo en ese momento.

— Yo viaje en el tiempo dos veces al pasado. Primero fue casualmente en la boda del Sekiryuutei y luego tú y yo fuimos a la época en donde Hyoudo Issei recién había reencarnado. Si hubiera sido una línea alterna como dices, ni siquiera nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver otra vez.

— Ok, ok, ok… No puedo negar eso. Maldita sea.

Así que perfeccionaron el viaje en el tiempo hace tiempo… Que noticia tan más desastrosa me acabo de enterar el día de hoy.

La preocupación ha vuelto y siento que si sigo así en poco tiempo, pero no puedo dejarme vencer de esa manera.

Tengo que controlarme y sentir que lo peor aún no ha pasado en lo absoluto.

Cálmate… Cálmate y respira un poco.

— Maldita sea. — Dije molesto mientras me rascaba la cabeza. — No me esperaba esa información, pero aun así eso no explica el cómo viajaste en el tiempo por segunda vez al pasado sin usar ese método.

— Eso es sencillo. Yo viaje de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste en primer lugar.

— …

Si pudiera ver mi rostro ahora, podría jurar que ahora mismo estoy mostrando una mirada espantosa por lo que acabo de reaccionar.

— Yo poseía un total de 04 balas diseñadas para abrir el camino al pasado o al futuro, aunque también pueden ser usadas para matar a un individuo hasta volverlo polvo o hacer que nuca hubiera nacido.

— ¿Las células del tiempo?

— Parece que ya lo comprendes. — Me respondió ella y luego continúo hablándome. — Esas balas en su son capsulas que contiene esa sangre tan preciada, sin la sangre de los dioses que controlan el tiempo, el único con el nivel suficiente para lograr tal proeza era el mismo Gasper Vladi, el cual había bebido la sangre del nuevo dios dragón.

— …Me parece o dijiste ¿"era"?

— …

En momento tras decir eso. Noto que ella se queda en silencio y cambia su rostro de seriedad a la de un alguien triste.

Aquella demonio mira hacia abajo mientras intenta recordar algo, pero a la vez…

— Lamentablemente Gasper Vladi murió intentado protegerme.

Respondió ella con un tono muy doloroso.

No sabía cómo contestarle ni mucho menos decirle algo al respecto, pues la verdad lo que me dijo me tomo por sorpresa y me dejo en silencio.

Ella nota eso de mí y simplemente dice.

— Se utilizó más la mitad de toda su sangre para crear estas balas. Él ya estaba débil al momento que fuimos atacados por el uno de los siervos más fuerte de los Dragón Lords. Él se quedó a morir para que la mayoría pudiera vivir.

Oh, mierda… Así que ella también puede poner un rostro tan desgarrador como ese, a pesar de todo ese demonio también puede mostrar cierta sensibilidad.

No, no te ablandes ahora. Recuerda que ella, a pesar de todo, ella no piensa cambiar de parecer con lo de matar a Hyoudo Issei.

— Pero a pesar de eso viajar en el tiempo no resulto como lo tenía planeado. — Contesto ella muy frustrada.

Por supuesto que no.

— Usaste una bala para matar a Hyoudo Issei y otras dos para viajar al pasado. Veo que fuiste muy imprudente.

— No necesito oír eso de ti, maldito. — Me contesto ella ahora mostrándome un poco de su furia. — Sino te hubieras metido en mi camino, yo hace rato hubiera logrado salvar al mundo del caos producido por eso maldito dragones.

Ella tiene razón.

Posiblemente mi acción heroica no fue tan heroica ahora con todo lo que ya sea.

Puede que parte de mí se sienta estúpidamente mal o incluso una mierda por pensar que yo podría hacer algo bueno por los demás.

Pero no… Ahora que se todo esto.

Lo único que hice fue hacer indirectamente todo lo contrario como he venido haciendo siempre a lo largo de mi vida.

Maldita sea… ¡Maldita sea!... ¡MALDITA SEA!

— ¡Rayos!... — Conteste frustrado. — Parece que todo lo que hice fue más que malograr todo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir me crees?...

— Lamentablemente sí. — Respondí con un poco de animó. — A pesar de todo lo que me contaste. No puedo negar la verdad cuando yo mismo he sido víctima de eso.

No estoy contento con esto.

Yo no estoy feliz con nada de esto.

— Entonces quiere decir que tú… ¡Tú me vas a ayudar!

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¡A-AH!

Es cierto que te creo y que casi quise arrancarme los pelos de la cabeza por todo lo que casi arruino.

Las cosas son realmente inútiles y todo se vuelve complicado ahora que lo pienso.

Pero aun así…

— A pesar de que todo lo que me digas sea verdad. — Colocando mi mano en el pecho y mirándole fijamente. — Yo no pienso dejar que mates a Hyoudo Issei.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

— ¿Q-Qué fue lo que me respondiste?

— Te dije que no pienso dejar que mates Hyoudo Issei.

Acepto que el futuro del que vienes puede estar podrido.

Acepto también la sinceridad de tus palabras como para creen en ellas.

Incluso acepto que te acabo de arrebatar la última esperanza que tenías para poder ser feliz.

Pero aun así…

— Hyoudo Issei, fue ese hombre que logro crear sonrisas y alegría a personas cercanas a mí y a desconocidos que, inspirados por él tomaron la decisión de ayudarlo en traer la paz. ¿Tú crees que voy a permitir que robes esas sonrisas tan fácilmente?

— No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? — Me contesto ella mostrándome un rostro furioso. — Si él vive y trae al mundo a esos malditos. Ya nadie tendrá ninguna salvación ni un mundo al cual llamar hogar por su culpa.

— ¿Y matarlo crees arreglara todo para mejor?...

— Deja de hablar con el corazón y piensa un poco cabeza hueca. — Me contesto ella con un tono de mucha molestia. — Sin los Dragón Lords, todo el mundo será feliz. Además, cualquier persona es imprescindible. Puede que Hyoudo Issei sea el mayor héroe que ha tenido el mundo, pero eso no significa que alguien más pueda tomar su lugar.

— ¡No pienses qué puedas reemplazar a las personas de manera tan sencilla!... ¡Las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees!

Yo realmente no puedo imaginar nada de las cosas que pueden haber pasado si Hyoudo Issei no hubiera estado.

Él fue quien hizo feliz a Rias mientras yo la hice llorar.

Él fue el héroe que hizo muy feliz a Ravel.

Muchas personas han alcanzado su felicidad tras conocerlo. El hizo que los niños tuvieran un héroe y el mundo una esperanza.

Incluso también, sino fuera por la amistad que me brindo, a pesar de lo que le hice… De seguro yo seguiría hundido como un perdedor toda mi vida.

Así que reemplazarlo… ¡Eso es simplemente impensable!

— ¡Necio, pero eso ya no importa! — Me contesto la demonio decepcionada. — ¡Por alguna razón tenía la esperanza de cambiar tu punto de vista, pero creo que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo!

— No permitiré que esas sonrisas desaparezcan. No permitiré que mates mi amigo.

— Lo lamento por ti, pero…

Tras esas palabras.

Aquella demonio simplemente miro a un costado de aquella habitación.

Miro fijamente algo que estaba detrás de mí y simplemente.

 **[ESTILO 08 – SALVADORA MODO MILAGRO]**

— Pero no puedo permitir que interfieras con en camino.

— ¿Esa… E-Esas luz tan potente?...

— Adiós.

En ese instante.

Delante aquella pistola que había dejado a un costado sellada con magia, ahora se había liberado tras las palabras de aquel demonio de ojos azules oscuros.

Emitiendo un destello tintineantes que me hacen quedar ciego por unos momentos.

 _Flash!_

— Maldición, ¡No!

Si poder previsto algo así.

Yo recupero la visión y noto que delante de mí no había absolutamente.

Aquella mujer… Aquella chica demonio de ardiente mirada.

* * *

.

O

.

* * *

 _Territorio de la Familia Fénix_

Rodeada de muro de fuego.

Mi persona…

— *Fatiga*…

Realmente no espere que funcionara.

Mi corazón no para de latir por todo esto, pues lamentablemente aun no puedo decir que estoy libre del todo peligro.

— D-Dudo mucho que ese hombre me deje escapar tan fácilmente.

Él sabe de mi existencia y sabe de mi objetivo.

Posiblemente sea mi único obstáculo para que yo logré salvar al mundo de ese futuro tan espantoso.

Por eso mismo, ya no puedo quedarme en este sitio más tiempo.

— Sino quiero más contratiempo, lo único que me queda es usar mi última bala para viajar al pasado, pues de lo contrario…

Esta es mi última oportunidad.

Sin ahora no logro hacerlo, el futuro estará condenado para siempre a ese terror.

Por eso… Por eso mismo…

— ¿E-Eh…?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

No puedo creer que lograra escapar.

— A pesar de haber sellado con magia su arma, ella pudo utilizarla de todas formas.

Eso fue un grave error. No debí tener aquella arma tan cerca de esa asesina, pero tampoco es como si yo hubiera previsto lo que paso.

— Pensé que quitándole esta bala esa arma sería algo inútil, pero noto que me he equivocado enormemente.

Esa arma no es una simple pistola capaz de lanzar ataques sagrados, sino que también puede proteger a su usuario de esa manera tan sorpresiva.

Ya no puedo lamentarme de lo ocurrido de hace un momento, pues ahora que recuerdo aquellas palabras.

— Así que esta bala fue la que le permitió viajar en el tiempo.

Si lo que me ha dicho es verdad, entonces lo que tengo en mis manos es algo demasiado valioso para ella.

Su última bala de tiempo.

Su última esperanza.

— Parece que aún nos vamos a volver a ver y juro que esta vez no voy a permitir que te me escapes.

Te atrapare y no permitiré que le arrebates la felicidad a nadie.

* * *

Lo juro.

.

O

.

* * *

 **PARTE 04 – [EL CAMBIO PARA RAISER FÉNIX]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pase toda casi toda la noche interrogando a aquella asesina.

Tal vez no pude conseguir toda la información que quería, pero al menos con la que tengo me es suficiente por ahora.

Cuando la logre capturar de nuevo, esta vez no permitiré que haga se me escape.

Pero por ahora intentare llevar mi vida obviando todo lo que ocurrió, aunque se esas cosas no son fáciles de ignorar.

Al menos cuando llegue el tiempo adecuado intentare ser discreto con mi familia y los demás.

Aunque creo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es evitar que los del Clan Sitri y Gremory intenten meterse en este asunto, aunque no creo que sea tan sencillo el hacer que ellos se mantengan ajenos a todo esto debido a lo que paso durante el Raiting Games.

Pero de todas formas aún tengo tiempo para pensar.

Intente comenzar el día de manera normal para dedicarme a mis propios asuntos, pero note algo muy raro cambio al momento de llegar a mi habitación.

Yo noto que mi habitación fue invadida.

La puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta y se podía notar que había entrado descuidamente.

Yo había dejado cerrada la puerta de mi habitación, al menos eso era lo que recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Un poco extrañado decido entrar y lo que veo ahí me hace sentir de cierta manera algo extrañado.

—… ¿A-Ah?

Lo que vino a mi mente fue.

¿Qué rayos hacía Ravel y Yubelluna-san durmiendo en mí cama?

Eso hizo que yo me quedara un poco confuso, pues no tenía idea del porque ambas estaban durmiendo acá en primer lugar.

Lo único que puedo decir al verlas es que ambas muestran una expresión de enfado y noto que en partes de su cuerpo hay rasgos de una pelea entre ellas.

¿Se habían peleado?... ¿Por qué ambas harían algo como eso?... ¿Y por qué hacerlo en mí habitación?

Muchas preguntas bombardearon mi cabeza, pero no había palabra adecuada como preguntar todo lo que quería en una sola oración.

Por tal motivo, lo único que hago es salirme de mi propia habitación e ignorar eso.

— Mejor me arreglo en otra parte.

Luego de ese momento tan extraño.

Yo comienzo mi día como de costumbre.

Mis sirvientes, a excepción Yubelluna-san, quien parecía tener aún algo de sueño… Me recibieron con un cálido "buenos días".

Los demás sirvientes de mi casa ya estaban trabajando en sus laborales domésticos como de costumbre.

El sonido metálico de la campanita da la señal de que el desayuno esta servido.

Era hora del desayuno y mi familia ya estaba en la mesa.

— ¿Parece que no dormiste bien? — Le pregunto Ruval sorprendido a Ravel.

— *Fuuaaa!... N-No pude dormir bien. — Contesto Ravel mientras bostezaba por su falta sueño. — Ayer soñé que una ladrona quería llevarse algo muy preciado para mí, por lo que no pude descansar adecuadamente…

— No es común ver ese tipo de malestares en ti. Sería bueno que descanses un poco para que puedas realizar adecuadamente tus deberes.

— Gracias padre.

A excepción de lo de Ravel, las cosas parecían estar como de costumbre.

Al menos hasta que cierto tema…

— Por cierto, ¿Cuál te fue en el Raiting Games?

— …Grrkkkmmmh

La comida que estaba ingiriendo casi provoca que yo me atore de la manera más ridícula posible.

Eso tomo me tomo por sorpresa… ¡Maldición!... ¡Yo me había olvidado de aquel asunto por todo lo que paso anoche!

— ¿Hijo?...

— Parece ser que algo muy espectacular paso ayer como para que te hayas sorprendida de esa manera, ¿No, hermano?

— Me pregunto qué cosa te pasó ayer. Ahora si me dio cierta curiosidad.

Esto no es bueno. No tenía planeado nada para decir en este momento.

Obviamente sí que paso algo.

Y pensando lo mucho que significaba eso…

— Vamos Nii-sama, cuéntales lo genial y espectacular que te luciste ante el Clan de Rias Gremory.

— Oh, es cierto… Ravel estuvo como tú alfil el día de ayer. Si habla con tanta emoción y alegría es quiere decir que todo salió bien al final.

— Así es…— Contesto muy feliz la última hija de la familia Fénix. — Nii-sama no solo controlo el juego frente a esos novatos durante casi toda la partida, ni siquiera el poder de la destrucción podía hacerle algo de daño. Era como un gran guerrero invencible.

¡Espera un segundo!... ¡Las cosas nunca pasaron así! ¡Ella estaba cambiando todo a su gusto!, ¿Por qué Ravel está exagerando de esa manera?... Ella nunca había hablado también de mí, ni siquiera antes de conocer a Hyoudo Issei.

De hecho, ¿Por qué diablos se siente avergonzada de hablar de ese encuentro, si al final yo lo perdí?

Pero parece que mi familia, de cierta manera, cree cada una de las palabras que Ravel dice, lo cual no fue nada buen para mí, pues ahora yo… ¿Cómo podía decirles la verdad?

— ¿No es verdad, Nii-sama?

Deja de verme con esa mirada tan tierna y feliz. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta en el problema que me acabas de meter?... Parece como si hubieras hecho a propósito por algún motivo.

Lo único que podía ahora esperar lo inevitable y yo me sentía algo triste.

— Vaya, yo estaba un poco preocupado debido a que no tenía noticia alguna del encuentro que tuviste, pero ahora estoy más tranquilo con lo que acabo de oír.

— Parece que dejar a Ravel como alfil de su nobleza no fue tan mala idea después de todo. Me alegra mucho que la cuidaras.

— Si…— Contesto un poco tímida, pero muy alegra mi pequeña hermana mientras mostraba una expresión de gran alegría. — Nii-sama es mi héroe y por eso quiero quedarme a su lado para hacerlo llegar lejos.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

¿Pe-Pero… Pe-Pero qué cosa fue lo que?...

La cuchara hace un sonido tras caer a mi plante debido a la sorpresa que había escuchado.

— No esperaba esa declaración. — Hablo mi madre muy sorprendida como yo. — Es como si algo especial hubiera pasado en ese juego para tomar tal decisión.

— Buena, verán… — Ravel hablo mientras mostraba algunos hoyuelos en ambas mejillas. — Durante el juego mi Nii-sama me salvó.

Aquella declaración dejo a toda mi familia en un corto silencio, pues aquello no era algo propio que yo haría, pero sobretodo porque escuchar eso.

No… No… No, Ravel, ¿Tú pretendes contar qué?

— ¿Salvarte?... — Hablo mi padre preocupado. — No me estarás diciendo que corriste peligro durante el partido.

— No esperaba escuchar eso, pero sabiendo que el Clan Gremory es un grupo que recién estaba iniciando en estos juegos, no me sorprende.

— Yo les puedo explicar todo. — Intente interrumpir, pero fue en vano, pues aun así Ravel siguió hablando hasta que…

— No, no fue el Grupo Gremory. Lo que paso durante él fue…

* _Sonidos mágico de campanitas_ *

En ese momento.

Las palabras de Ravel fueron interrumpidas oportunamente y entonces…

— Lamento la intromisión mi señor, pero en la puerta buscan al amo Raiser.

— ¿Visitas a esta hora?... ¿Quién podrá ser?

— Es la señorita Rias Gremory.

Me quede con una impresión que no podía ocultar por más que quisiera hacerlo.

Mi boca se había quedado paralizada y mis ojos se habían abierto de la impresión como no tenían idea.

¿Ella?... ¿Por qué ella está en esta mi casa?...

Por alguna extraña razón mi corazón siente que algo no estaba bien y que si seguía ocurriendo, nada bueno iba a suceder de ahora en adelante.

Las únicas opciones que me quedaban eran seguir caminando hacia delante, pues no podía retroceder debido sentía que el camino de atrás ya había desaparecido.

No me tomo mucho tiempo en pensarlo, pues me levanto de la mesa.

— Mejor iré a atenderla.

— ¿N-Nii-sama vas a ir a verla? — Me pregunto mi pequeña hermana con un tono menos alegre.

— Que hermoso. No esperaba que su prometida viniera a su lado tan pronto, ¿No creen que debamos recibirla también?

— Será mejor que Raiser valla primer y luego nosotros iremos a recibirla. Creo que lo adecuado que el prometido sea el primero en darle la bienvenida.

— Que suerte tienen algunos, ¿No lo crees Ruval nii-san?

— Te doy toda la razón hermano.

— * _Nii-sama, tonto. ¿Acaso lo de tú compromiso?*_

Mi familia seguía en la mesa, de seguro esperando el momento adecuado para ir a saludar a "supuestamente nueva" miembro de su familia, o, al menos eso era lo que ellos aun pensaban debido al mal entendido que se había formado.

Todo se estaba complicando y yo no tenía idea de cómo resolver esto de manera sencilla.

— Uff… Afortunadamente esto me dio algo de tiempo para pensar. — Aunque sé que todo esto no me está favoreciendo en nada.

No tengo idea de esta visita tan inesperada, pero tengo que sacar cierto provecho de esto hasta el momento de decirles la verdad.

No creo que funcione, tampoco siento que sea la mejor de las ideas, pero es lo único que me queda.

Ahora es…

— ¡Qué sorpresa!...

Sentada esperándome en la sala de invitado de mi hogar.

Una chica hermosa de cabello carmesí estaba sentada con un porte elegante mientras esperaba en la sala de invitados de mi hogar.

No había duda.

Ella era Rias Gremory, quien ahora al verme.

— Raiser Fénix.

Con un tono de voz nada feliz y una mirada muy desafiante.

Rias Gremory se pone de pie y rápidamente empieza a acercarse mí y entonces sin poder evitarlo…

 **Zas! Pafff!**

Mi rostro hace un sonido nada amigable.

Ahora mismo estaba en impactado por lo que había pasado y yo no sabía que cosa fue lo sucedido.

Pues en ese momento.

Yo ya estaba parado sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Sin entender nada.

Lo único que sabía era que mi mejilla había sido marcada y yo había perdido los ojos de Rias, quien simplemente ahora...

— Cobarde.

— …

Ella me miraba con expresión de ira y mucha cólera mientras me decía.

— Ahora mismo me vas a explicar… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Gracias por leer a los que terminaron el capítulo.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Si soy sincero, yo me había olvidado que tenía esta historia, motivo por el cual no había actualizado nada de ello.

Espero tener tiempo y que ver si es de agrado de algunos esta historia para continuarlo. En lo personal, a mí si me gustó la idea y espero poder terminarla algún día.

Un saludo especial para FireAkai (Te gane en actualizar) :v

Y para Erendir, quien ahora está publicando una historia llamada "Un nuevo problemón" en donde se hace un crossover de algunas historias del Fandom de DXD.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y lo veo en alguno de los Encuéntrame :v

SALUDOS A TODOS!


End file.
